Written In the Stars
by JadeLiCat
Summary: Kurama, Yusuke, and the others must help a mysterious girl who is only one part of the key neccessary to defeat a powerful and deadly dragon. Who or what is the other half of the prophecy? Pairing: Kurama/Original Character
1. Prologue

Written In the Stars  
Prologue  
  
  
She had just walked though the door of her home, having finished her evening walk with her pet fox when it happened.  
  
She looked out the window of the living room, admiring the peaceful and starry night while she held the small animal. The peace was destroyed though when a blood curdling scream pierced though the air.  
  
The small fox had leaped out of the girl's arms and stayed by her side as she ran up to her mother's room to see what had happened.  
  
What the girl saw next was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. On the ground, lay her mother, covered from head to toe in her own blood.  
  
The girl was by her mother's side in an instant to see if she was still alive. When she saw that she was still breathing, the girl tried as best she could to cover her mother's wounds, but there were so many and her life was slowly starting to slip away.  
  
She quickly grabbed the phone from the nightstand and called for an ambulance.  
  
"Mom, wake up. Please wake up," the girl pleaded, cradling her mother in her arms.  
  
The woman slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter weakly.  
  
"Don't worry my dear, all will be well," she said in a weak voice.  
  
"There's an ambulance on the way, mom, you'll be fine," the girl told her mother as she kept her hands tightly on whatever wounds she could cover.  
  
A sudden gust of wind caught the girl's attention, causing her to look up and see something very strange, but also something she would never forget.  
  
Though the window, had flown a girl sitting on a oar that had blue hair and pink eyes. The cheery look on her face disappeared when she saw the tragic scene before her and tear made it's way down her cheek.  
  
*A spirit guide,* the girl thought, *She wants to take my mom away from me.*   
  
"Please don't take her away!" the girl pleaded, "Please don't! Take me instead!"  
  
"Shhhh. Don't worry my daughter. Please remember that I love you, that I will always love you," her mother whispered to her, her eyes closing and her head falling to the side.  
  
"No, mom! Wake up, please wake up," the girl cried, shaking her mother by the shoulders, trying to get her to regain consciousness.  
  
The girl then felt a quickly breeze blow against her face. Her head snapped up and she saw the blue haired girl leaving though the window in which she had came, her mother's soul with her.  
  
"No! Please!" the girl screamed, looking on in shock while she held her mother's body.  
  
The paramedics had arrived five minutes after that. They had done everything they could to try and save the girl's mother, but in the end, all of their efforts had been for nothing. The girl's mother was dead.  
  
From that day on, the girl's life would never be the same and would soon lead to a chain of events which would change her life forever. 


	2. Meetings

Written In The Stars  
Chapter 1  
  
Arella Neysa Nokomis walked down the street to her new school, her stomach tied in knots from being so nervous.  
  
The day was rather beautiful day. The sun was warm and a cool breeze would occasionally blow by. The weather outside though was nothing compared to what Arella felt inside, alone, lost in the darkness, cold.  
  
It had been six months since that terrible night she lost her mother. The police had never found the killer. They had thought it could have been a burglar, but nothing in the house had been stolen. The case was still left unsolved to this very day.  
  
Today though, she was now currently living with her aunt and older cousins, who, to put it bluntly, treated her as though she was some sort of freak. Her aunt had even gone as far as to put her in a different school, rather then have her go to the same school as her cousins, which was just fine with Arella, considering how badly they treated her when she was at home.  
  
One thing she did like about this new school so far was the uniform. In her old school, the girls' uniform was a hideous shade of pink. That and other reasons caused her to despise the color. This uniform though made her feel sophisticated. It was a brilliant shade of red that had gold trim on the sailor like collar of the business like jacket and two rows of gold buttons that stopped just above the waist. The skirt was just above her knees and had a business like pleat to it. With the uniform, she also wore black socks that reached just below her knees and brown Mary Jane shoes.   
  
As she approached the school, her eyes carefully scanned the area, memorizing almost every detail about it.   
  
*So this is Mieou High School. I only hope that it is not as bad as my old high school was. The kids there were savages. Who knows, maybe I'll even be lucky enough to make a friend or two. I doubt it though, knowing my luck.*  
  
She stood at around 5'4 with long waist length golden sun colored hair that hung loosely around her. Her skin had a pale peaches and cream complexion, which went nicely with her small thin lips. Her eyes though were her best feature. They were a lovely purplish-blue, but in those eyes, there was a haunted and sad look, as though she did not remember what it was like to be happy.   
  
Arella stood outside of the door of the classroom, her heart pounding in her chest a mile a minute. It was her first class at this new school and she was extremely nervous. Back in her old school, no one there would talk to her, let alone be friends with her.  
  
*Please don't let them all hate me.* She thought, just as she noticed the teacher walking toward her. She smiled at Arella gently and opened the door, leading her inside.   
  
***********  
  
Kurama yawned and glanced out the window. It was hard to maintain his "diligent-student" expression, especially when he had a total of zero sleep last night. Not to mention the fact that the sun outside looked especially inviting.  
  
The door opened and his attention shifted, eyes looking with interest at the two figures entering into the classroom with his peripheral vision. Something was…different. His eyes narrowed. Funny. She didn't look any different. He was completely awake now and his senses sharp.   
  
"Class, we have a new student with us today," The teacher announced, "I would like you all to meet Arella Neysa Nokomis."  
  
Arella had kept her head down the entire time. After the announcement had been made, she slowly looked to see how many people would be starring at her. Her gaze though fell upon one particular student in the classroom. He had long red hair and startling green eyes and was quite handsome. *Probably the boy that every girl here wants to be with.* She thought. She then noticed the empty desk right next to him.  
  
"Miss Li, there's a seat open next to mine," Kurama smiled slowly, his lips drawing into a sensual bow.  
  
"Arella, you may sit next to Shuuichi if you like," the teacher said. Arella just nodded and took the offered seat. What had surprised her was that he had offered it to her in a way. *Maybe this new school won't be so bad.* She thought. Then she noticed the death glares from the other girls, who were glaring at her with envy. *Or maybe not.*  
  
Kurama faced the girl and bowed his head slightly. "Welcome to our high school," He leaned his elbows on the table and flashed her one of his "infamous" charming smiles. What was it? He still couldn't figure it out. Whatever she was...it didn't seem to be anything bad. But of course, even the dumbest of critters knew how to mask their Spirit Energy.  
  
"Thank you," Arella replied to the boy. She hadn't really paid attention to it before, but now, she this feeling that there was something different about him, something unique, something she just couldn't place her finger on. *Probably because of the smile, that's probably it. I never had one of the popular kids smile at me before. That's probably while I have this feeling.* But part of her knew that was not the reason at all.  
  
Class started and once again Kurama turned to face the blackboards, but now he didn't even try to look like he was alert. This girl was really bothering him. It made him feel insecure not to know something, and he didn't know a thing about her. He glanced at Arella out of the corner of his eye and watched her as she sat a bit uncomfortably. He bit his lip and emerald eyes flickered as he made a mental note to tell Yusuke about it after school.  
  
Kurama tilted his head to one side, flaming red strands grazing his cheek softly. She reminded him of someone…just faintly. But once again, that image disappeared as soon as it came.  
  
While Arella had been busy taking notes, she shifted in her sit a bit from the death glares the other girls were giving her. *So much for making friends here.* She thought. Class finally did come to an end though. Arella slowly stood up and started towards the door to her next class.  
  
Kurama got up and slung his backpack over one shoulder and tied his hair into a loose ponytail and navigated himself out of the usual group that crowded about. She was taking notes, Kurama mused then chuckled. He might have a challenger for the top rank in class. "Wait, Arella!" He yelled out and ran over to her in the corridors.  
  
Arella had been on her way to her next class when she heard someone calling to her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, surprised to see who it was. "Yes?" she asked, once he had approached her.  
  
Kurama jogged a little to catch up with her, "If you want, I'd like to show you around the school later," Maybe he could find out something more about the girl. In fact, he counted on it.  
  
Arella was a bit surprised by the statement, but she smiled at him gently. "I think I would like that. When do you think you could show me around?"  
  
"Whenever you'd like," Kurama smiled too and walked to his next class. 


	3. Plans and Secrets

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 2   
  
Kurama stepped off the bus and into the wide street. It was past sunset and the roads were casually paved without any particular accuracy and little green sprouts popped out from in between the cracks. He walked up the slight hill and into the temple. It was silent as usual and he sat in the empty room with plain white walls. Kurama could hear Genkai doing something in the next room and was thankful that he slipped in unnoticed. He just needed to...think. Kurama looked up, eyes skimming the boring room and noticed a lonely picture hanging on the walls. It was an Angel, her smile sweet and innocent, wings spread far and encircling her frail body.   
  
"You got a thing for Angels now?" Yusuke asked, coming from the next room, noticing how Kurama was looking at the picture. "Genkai just got the thing today."   
  
Kurama was awoken from his revere and reluctantly tore his eyes away from the apparently spellbinding photo. "Well, she's got good taste," Kurama made room for Yusuke on the bamboo tatami. "Where's Hiei?"  
  
"In the next room, with Genkai," Yusuke said, taking a seat next to his friend. He gaze then went to where the picture now hung. "Apparently, she's suppose to be some kind of important figure or something. Some kind of hero," He said, nodding towards the picture.   
  
"She's…" *Beautiful? Yes. But why such a thought?* He shook his head. "Anyway. I've wanted to talk to you guys about something…"   
  
"What happened?" Genkai asked as she walked into the room where they sat. Yusuke looked over at Kurama, both of them eager to know what it was he had to say.   
  
Just then Hiei walked into the room, his stride just as slow and languid as usual, but the look in his eyes were always deceiving.   
  
"So, what the hell happened?" Yusuke asked, eager to hear what it was that Kurama had to say. Genkai just sat there patiently, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"A girl transferred into the school today. I think she might be a demon but they're not allowed in the Living World," Kurama swallowed. *But there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her.* He found his eyes trailing back to that picture again. What was the connection?   
  
"What makes you so sure it was a demon?" Yusuke questioned. Genkai meanwhile noticed Kurama's gaze fall upon the picture.   
  
Hiei frowned. "Don't be stupid. What else could it be?" He followed Kurama's gaze also.   
  
"She could have been an Angel," Genkai said calmly. "You should know about them Kurama, after all, you still lived in Makai at the time they still flourished there."  
  
"An angel…" Kurama murmured. "Well, in any case. I'm going to show her around school tomorrow. I'll find out then."   
  
"How? She won't simply just tell you," Genkai said. "If she truly is an Angel, or even a demon, she will most likely try to keep that part about her a secret."  
  
Kurama smiled slowly, as if it was a secret. "Well, I have my ways."   
  
Yusuke snorted, "Yeah. You lady charmer."  
  
"Don't get too cocky Kurama," Genkai warned, "There is a good possibility that she may be immune to your charms. Not all girls are alike."  
  
Kurama laughed. He didn't say anything back but he had an idea that this girl had already partially been charmed.  
  
Genkai just shook her head and stood up. "Just be careful around her. Whatever she is, Angel or demon, we need to know as much about her as we possibly can," and with that said, Genkai walked back into the other room, leaving Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama to sit with themselves.  
  
**************  
  
The next day, Arella sat down under one of the trees at school. Her hair was in a French Braid and she wore a lavender scarf around her neck. Earlier that morning, her Aunt Maura had gotten angry with her for spilling a bit of water on the kitchen floor and had tried to strangle her. Thankfully though, she had stopped and told Arella that she wasn't worth the effort of strangling. The attempt to kill her though had left some bruises on Arella's neck, which were hidden under the scarf.  
  
Kurama was tired. Well, he was very tired. He didn't sleep last night...for no apparent reason. But there was always a reason, wasn't there? He was thinking about that picture again, though he didn't understand why it was so important.   
  
He walked out in the school garden and watched the students loitering about with a new sense of...envy? Yes, it was envy. Their lives were so simple...and dull. Kurama sat down at a bench at picked off a flower from the large tree above him, noticing that a familiar figure was sitting right beside him.   
  
*I wish my mom were here.* Arella thought, thinking back to the days when she had actually been happy. True, she didn't have any friends, but she had her mom and that had been enough. *Mom I miss you.* She thought, as she looked at the figure that had just sat next to her. "Hello Shuuichi," Arella said politely.  
  
"Good morning, Arella," Kurama studied the flower in his hand and twirled the pristine bud around his fingers then reached up tentatively and stuck it in Arella's soft hair, admiring his handy work with a smile.   
  
Arella started to blush at the kind gesture. This was certainly a first for her. *He has a wonderful smile.* She thought, but she quickly shook the thought away. *Don't even try it Arella, he's only doing this to be nice! Besides, there's no way he'd be interested in you that way! He might just see you as a friend, nothing more!* Arella quickly fixed the scarf around her neck and asked, "So, when are you going to show me around school?"   
  
"Right now, if you'd like," Kurama glanced at her scarf. It was nearly summer. Why was she wearing a scarf? More importantly...what was she hiding under it?   
  
"Yes, I would like that very much," she replied, noticing his eyes were on her scarf. "I had a bit of a cold this morning, I thought this might help." It was a lie, but it was the best thing she could think of at the moment to explain the scarf.   
  
Kurama nodded, not asking more. He was still suspicious though, by the sound of her voice when it was silent for that one second too late. "So...tell me more about yourself, ne?"  
  
"There's not much to tell really. I live with my aunt and older cousins, I like to draw a lot, I like to read occasionally when I get the chance, and I enjoy archery. That's about it. As you can probably tell, my life is pretty dull."  
  
Kurama laughed, a soft and gentle sound. "Oh...I'm sure your life isn't that dull…" He said it carefully, wanting to see her reaction.   
  
"Believe me, it is," Arella replied. She was thankful that he had not asked why she did not live with her mother and father. That was a rather...sensitive subject for her, one that she would rather not talk about.  
  
Kurama stepped up onto a stony platform and waited there for Arella to follow. The school lie just in front of it, it's wide expanse serene, the tall buildings reaching and mingling with the blue horizon. A warm breeze tickling and ruffling at his fiery locks. "Well...there's the school," Kurama looked over Arella as the sunlight lit up her peaceful face. Her scarf billowed, loosening just enough for Kurama to catch a glimpse of a peculiar brown mark on her pale throat.  
  
Arella put her hands on the scarf as quickly as she could before it flew off completely and reveled what was underneath. She adjusted it, making sure her throat was completely covered again.  
  
  
He noticed her discomfort, raising an eyebrow. "Where did you get that from?"  
  
"Get what from?" Arella asked, now starting to get a bit nervous. *Please don't tell me he saw something. Please, don't let him have seen one of the bruises.* She pleaded silently.  
  
Kurama put a slim hand on Arella's shoulder, his warmth seeping into her skin. "That bruise…" He bit back. "If you don't want to talk about it…"   
  
*God I'm going to regret this,* she thought *but I can't have anyone questioning me about this.* Arella pulled her shoulder free and glared at him. "Maybe you giving me a tour of the school wasn't that great of an idea. Thanks for the offer, but I'll be just fine on my own." With that said, she quickly ran towards the school doors. 


	4. Discoveries

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 3  
  
Kurama walked out into the street, his mind suffering from a faint buzz. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl and her scarf, not that it was terribly important, but he couldn't get the image of the look in her eyes out of his mind. So he kept on walking. Where to, he didn't know, but the street suddenly stopped and he was surrounded by a quiet shade and the wide expanse of green grass. He didn't remember there being a park on this street.  
  
"Hey, you look like you got a lot on your mind," Yusuke said as he stepped up behind his friend. "Did you find out anything about that girl you told us about?"  
  
Kurama watched the sun hovering gently above him, the streams of light slipping through the leaves. "She has a lot to hide. I'm not sure what it was...because she got away before I could find out anything more."   
  
"You mean she ran away from you?" Yusuke asked, shocked. That was something he would never have expected, considering Kurama was suppose to be one of the most popular guys in his school.  
  
Kurama chuckled; he didn't need to look at Yusuke to see his surprised look. "Yeah, funny isn't it? I guess I asked too much, but now, there's definitely something she's not telling me. Although I don't know what it is," The redhead looked around. "Who are you here with?"  
  
"So far, it's just me." Yusuke was about to say something else, but something caught his attention. A girl was racing down the street on a bike, peddling as fast as she could. She had on jeans, sneakers, a blue tee shirt, a denim jacket, a hat, and a pair of sunglasses. Running behind the girl were six other people, three boys and three girls. The girls chasing her looked like they could be sisters. They all had dark brown hair and blue eyes and were all very beautiful, yet somehow, they all looked cruel and unkind, as if they had no hearts, no concern for anyone except themselves.   
  
The girl on the bike steered towards the park and got off the bike quickly, leaving it by a tree, about to run towards the woods, when her jacket got caught on a low branch. She tried to pull it off as quickly as she could with no success. Finally, she just took it off and left it there while she ran towards the woods. With the jacket out of the way, there was a clear view of another article of clothing that she was wearing. Around her neck was a very familiar looking lavender scarf.  
  
"Oh come on," the younger sister, Aulii, called out, her voice cruel and sarcastic, "We just want to have some fun." The boy standing next to her was carrying a baseball bat with barbwire wrapped around it.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Aulii," The middle sister, Tamma, said, "she couldn't have gone far, she's not that fast. Nobody is that fast. We'll get her," The boy that was standing next to her was carrying a crowbar.  
  
"Yeah, Tamma's right. Lets split up. Aulii, you and Keiji head her off to the right; Tamma, you and Jiro head her off to the left. As for me and Takeo, we'll get her from behind," Said the oldest and cruelest sister, Adara.  
  
The two girls nodded and headed off in different directions with their boyfriends right by their sides. The older girl, meanwhile, pulled out a knife, grinned at her boyfriend, and the two ran into the woods, following the girl.  
  
***********  
  
Kurama's laughter faded, his eyes suddenly grasping that faint trace of color. He yelled something over to Yusuke, telling him to follow then sprinted towards the denser part of the woods. Maybe this was the clue that he was waiting for. A predatorial grin slid onto his face. He could catch up with them easily.   
  
Yusuke followed Kurama in hot pursuit, "I take it that's the girl you were talking about," he said, referring to the girl they had seen run into the woods just moments before.  
  
"Yeah. That's her," Kurama heard a faint rustling then some voices and he put a finger to his lips, throwing Yusuke a hushing glance. He slid easily into the tall grass, his movements true to his fox nature.  
  
Arella ran further and further into the woods, running as fast as her feet could carry her. *I have to get away. I have to get away*, was the thought that was going though her mind over and over again. Her three older cousins were playing their usual game with their boyfriends, Capture Arella. Apparently, if they did, from what she had heard, they would go and kill her. Finally, she stopped at one of the trees and looked around quickly, checking to see if anyone was looking. The nearest branch on the tree was too high up for a normal human to reach. Arella crouched down and with all her strength, leaped into the air and grabbed the branch with her hands, climbing up onto the tree and sitting down on the branch, quiet and still.  
  
Something flickered in the sky, a flash of white that a human wouldn't be able to see, but Kurama caught it as easily as he would any other thing. He crouched down and narrowed his eyes. Was that Arella? Kurama wasn't sure, but whoever it was, they were not your average human that much he was sure.  
  
"Where the hell did she go?!" Tamma said as she and her other sisters met back up. All of them seemed to be slightly confused by her sudden disappearance. Arella watched from where she was hiding, waiting for them to leave and go on some other adventure.  
  
"You stay here," Kurama said quickly to Yusuke and jumped into the sky without a second thought, landing with light feet on a lonely branch on a tall tree. He hid himself behind the thick trunk, his eyes darkened by the shadow and coolness, watching the girl from an unseen vantage point.  
  
"I don't believe it, she did it again!" Aulii screamed, stomping her foot on the ground like a little child. "You can't hide forever you little brat! Your going to have to come home sooner or later and when you do, our mother will be there ready to give you the beating of your life! You think this morning was bad, wait until you come home!"   
  
Arella watched as the girls looked around the woods one more time before they finally left. She smiled and let out a sigh of relieve. *At last, I'm free; I just can't go back to Aunt Maura's tonight.* She thought. She stood up on the branch and looked around some more to make sure her cousins were gone for good before she jumped off the rather high branch she had been sitting on, landing on her feet with grace and ease.  
  
Kurama's eyes sharpened on the figures scampering around on the ground, memorizing their faces and voices. He'd look for them later. He jumped down from the tree, his shirt flapping lightly in the wind and landed in front of Arella.   
  
"Hello, long time no see."   
  
*What the hell?!* Arella thought, surprised to see Shuuichi standing there, even more so by the fact that he had simply jumped in front of her. *Oh God, please don't let him be an Angel Hunter.* She prayed silently. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, watching him closely to see if he would attack her.  
  
Kurama licked his lips slowly, watching her with a languid expression. "I've been watching you for a while now…" He turned to face her completely. "Just *what* are you?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?! I'm just a regular average human, there's nothing special about me. If this is suppose to be some kind of sick prank because I'm the new girl at school, just save it, I've seen it all," Arella now stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, studying the expression on his face.   
  
Kurama's observing look faded to a soft gentle look. "Sorry, but normal people don't jump into trees with one jump."  
  
Arella stepped back, her heart now racing in her chest a mile a minute, a look of complete shock now written across her face. "You.... You saw that?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.  
  
"Some things like that aren't hard to miss," Kurama stated simply. "Now, tell me. What are you?"   
  
"Ummm, I think I should go now.... I don't want to upset my aunt and be late for dinner. Bye!" Arella ran past him, but didn't make it very far. Yusuke quickly grabbed her from behind, holding her in a bear hug so that she wouldn't escape.   
  
"Your aunt? Was that the reason for your scarf?" Kurama walked over to Arella and touched Yusuke on the shoulder, urging him to release the girl. Yusuke nodded and very cautiously released her, keeping a close eye on her if she tried to escape again.   
  
"We're not going to hurt you," Kurama looked softly into Arella's eyes, a gentle persuasion.   
  
Arella looked back into his eyes for a moment, trying to decide if she could trust them. Her hand then went over to the scarf, where she untied it and removed it from her throat, revealing the bruises to Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
"Holy crap…" Yusuke whispered, a bit surprised to see such a vicious bruise on a girl who seemed so fragile.  
  
Kurama reached out and rested his warm fingers on the dark spots of skin on Arella's neck, almost in a comforting kind of way. "Please, tell us your story."  
  
"Like I said before, there's nothing to tell. I got this because I was clumsy. It's nothing, really."  
  
Yusuke and Kurama both looked at each other for a moment. That moment was all that Arella needed. Quickly taking advantage of the situation, Arella turned around and ran as quickly as she could to get away from them. They both seemed surprised by the action and didn't seemed to pleased with the fact that they had not been paying attention more carefully.  
  
As she ran, Arella swore that she heard Shuuichi calling out to her, but she didn't listen. She just continued to run until she finally reached the spot where her bike was. She grabbed the bike and jacket that had been stuck on the branch, got on, and peddled off, not bothering to look back. She just knew that she had to get away. She was just glad that after they had seen her bruised neck, they had forgotten about questioning her on what she really was.  
  
***********  
  
About three o'clock in the morning, Arella walked up to a very elegant house. It was made of red brick and had a white staircase that led up to the beautifully decorated Spanish wood door. The house was also aligned with elegant windows, some of them having beautiful stain glass designs on them. The white roof on top completed the scene, making the beautiful house almost look like something from a fairy tale.   
  
This was Aunt Maura's home. Where she, Adara, Tamma, and Aulii lived in comfort and luxury. With Arella though, it was another story all together.   
  
She made her way to the side of the house and climbed up the fire escape ladder that was coming out of the window that led to her room, which was all the way up in the attic. As she stepped inside and turned on the lights, she laid down a small bag on the floor.  
  
The room itself was rather small and cramped. On the right side was her bed, if you could call it a bed. It really was nothing more then a few old pillows and an opened up sleeping bag with a rather thin gray blanket.  
  
On the other side was a small room that served as her bathroom. There was a shower, bathtub, toilet, sink, and a stained mirror.   
  
Next to the door of the bathroom was a suitcase that held all of Arella's clothing.   
  
Despite the closed and cramped room, there was one thing about the room that she actually looked forward to seeing.  
  
Resting on her bed was a small fox cub, who, at the sight of her arrival, ran to her side and stood up on it's hind legs, it's front paws leaning on her leg for support, wanting to be picked up and held.  
  
"I missed you too, Kin," she whispered as she sat down and took the small fox into her arms. The fox affectionately licked her face, happy to see that his guardian was finally home.  
  
"Sorry I took so long to get back," she told the fox apologetically, "I ran into some trouble. First with the Triple Terrors and then with a boy that I met from school, Shuuichi. He knows I'm not like other people, Kin. He saw me jump when I was running away from my cousins."  
  
Arella then reached into the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a container. She opened up the lid and put it down besides the bed.   
  
"I got you your favorite this time, chicken and sausage," Arella told the fox. Kin just looked up at her and licked her face again before he walked over to the container and started to eat the food that Arella brought home for him.   
  
Arella then took the rest of the stuff that was in the bag, which was mostly potato chips, cookies, snack cakes, candy, and a box of cereal and put them under a lose floor board where some of the other food she had gotten before resided.   
  
Her aunt did feed her...occasionally, it was just that when she did, it was only once a day and was usually something like an apple or a rice cake. So, in order to keep herself from starving to death, which Arella had a feeling her Aunt Maura was trying to do, she took some of the money she had saved up over the years and would buy her self some food.  
  
The last thing that Arella took out of the bag was another small container. Inside was some kuri-gohan, something that she use to eat a lot of when she was a kid, when her mother was still alive. Now, instead of eating it on special occasions or what not, it now served as part of her survival so that she wouldn't die.  
  
As she ate, she picked up a leather bound book that was resting on her bed. It was her mother's diary. Inside of the precious book was the story of how her mother, Amata, was able to rescue the Angels that were being held prisoner by Morfran, the most lethal of all the Angel Hunters in Makai.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Kuri-gohan is chestnut rice. 


	5. A Moment In History

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 4  
  
Amata flew over the trees of Makai, scanning the ground below for any signs of life. She was looking for someone, someone who she was very desperate to find right now. Time was of the essence and was something that Amata had very little of. That and patience   
  
*He must be here somewhere. Almost everyone I've talked to said he was in this area. I have to find him; I have too.* She thought, as she continued to search the ground for him or his friend. *He has to be here somewhere; he has to be.*  
  
Youko Kurama swung by the dirty youkai swiftly, killing them without any thought. He did it mindlessly. There was a certain joy though, preying on them, feeling the stop of their hearts and the blood that flowed out from fatal wounds without any inhibition.   
  
When her eyes finally fell upon the famous thief, she sighed a bit in relief. *Well, at least I found him; it's talking to him that might be tricky.* She flew down and landed on the ground gracefully, now standing a few feet behind him. *He can probably tell that I'm here right now.*   
  
The air suddenly smelled differently and Kurama spun around suddenly, his arm grazing the passing sword of the warriors' leader. He quickly sliced off the youkai's head and swore at his own miscalculations.   
  
Amata took another step towards the thief, not really surprised by the sudden killing of the warrior. She knew of his cold-blooded ways, at least what she knew from his reputation. "Your hurt," she finally said, speaking to him for the very first time.  
  
Youko Kurama glanced at the woman warily and ignored the faint stinging on his arm. "Yeah, what about it," His tone was uninviting  
  
Amata took a few more steps towards the thief until they were merely inches apart. "Let me see," she said, gently taking his arm to inspect the cut.   
  
The youko's eye twitched as the warm hands grazed his arm and jilted it away from the woman. But then, for some unknown reason even to himself, he relented and relaxed his body, gazing at the being from underneath his heavy lashes, waiting still cautiously for her next move.   
  
With her free hand, she wiped the blood away from the cut until she could clearly see the wound. White light then began to form on her fingertips and she traced the cut very slowly and very carefully. When she stopped, the wound was completely healed, no scar or anything. It was if the cut had never even existed.   
  
Kurama blinked before he slipped his arm out of the woman's grasp, rubbing the skin where the wound used to be faintly then narrowed his eyes. "Who are you...and why did you help me?"   
  
"I am Amata. I helped you because you were hurt and I need your help," she stated, looking into the Youko's eyes.   
  
"Well…" He suddenly was at a lost for words. No one had ever helped him for any reason and he didn't want to let his guard down so easily. He stared back into the woman's clear eyes, faltering when he fell into the deep abyss. "Thank you."   
  
Amata smiled at him, "You're welcome. As I said before, I need your help. You are suppose to be one of the best thieves in Makai, that you can break into anything successfully. Tell me, have you ever heard of Morfran, the infamous Angel Hunter?"   
  
"Well, yes." So she did want something.   
  
Amata let out a small, sarcastic laugh, "The only reason he hunts them is because of our healing abilities and because of these," she unfolded her wings, revealing long white feathers that each had a row of gold and silver tips on them, "Because of our wings. Because of him, we are nearly extinct; there are few of us left. He has more of us, locked up in a prison in his fortress. They say that it's impossible to break into," Amata looked back at the youko, her purple-blue eyes shining, "This is where I need your help. Help me get into and out of his fortress undetected and unseen. I will pay you anything you want if you do this for me."   
  
Kurama snorted, finding his comfort zone again, waking up from his former dazed state. "You Angels are so weak, always needing someone's help. Maybe it's because you're all too trusting that you get yourselves into these situations." A feral grin spread across his handsome features and canines peeked out of smooth lips. "I'll take your case if what you're offering is worth my time. What could you possibly have that I want?"   
  
Amata reached into her pouch and pulled out a small stone that was as blue as the night. It also had tiny diamond specks in them that shinned almost like little stars. "Makai Sapphires are suppose to be very rare and very valuable. You're the expert thief; tell me how much you think a small piece like this would be? And then tell me what you would say to very large Makai Sapphire."   
  
Youko Kurama took the gem from her hand and peered at it closely. Yes, she was right, the stone was indeed precious and rare and was probably worth more than 3 regular cases. "I'm thinking about it."  
  
Amata grinned at the youko's reaction, "Well, I suggest that you think fast, the sooner we can get this done, the better. I can't risk letting the ones that have already been captured sit by and wait for my team and I to come."   
  
Kurama raised a slim silver eyebrow. "Impatient little thing aren't you?" He weighed the stone in his hand thoughtfully. After all, he had full confidence that he would succeed on this mission, as he had many times before. "I'll accept your offer."   
  
A smile spread across Amata's face at hearing those words, "Thank you. Meet me tomorrow at the edge of the woods where Morfran's castle is. My team will be there with me."   
  
"I see that you're desperate enough so that I won't need a promise that you'll show up." Kurama's eyes narrowed with a mirthless chuckle. "Wait for me there. If I don't show up in less than a minute, then I'm probably a carcass lying around somewhere." And with this, he turned to leave.   
  
Amata simply nodded, "Thank you again, Youko Kurama," and with that said, took to the air and flew away. 


	6. The Kind Face of an Enemy

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 5   
  
Arella raced though the halls of the high school, quickly stopping at the corner and peering around it to see if it was safe. She then looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was behind her. When she didn't see him, she started to run again.   
  
Arella had gotten up very early that morning not so that she could be to school on time, but to avoid confronting Shuuichi. After what had happened yesterday, the last thing she wanted was to run into trouble, especially with someone who had figured out that she was not all human.   
  
As she reached the classroom, she scanned the inside of the room quickly before she took her seat, removing her sketch pad from her satchel, hoping to keep herself busy until class started, and hoping like crazy that though some miracle that Shuuichi would be absent from school.  
  
"That's a very lovely picture miss, you draw well," said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Arella swung her head over in the direction where Shuuichi usually sat, half expecting to see him there. Instead there sat a boy who was about the same height Shuuichi was, except he had short black hair and dark gray eyes that reminded you of a thick fog in a graveyard. The smile on his face was shy and sweet, not charming and cunning like Shuuichi's had been.  
  
Arella looked down at the picture and blushed slightly at the boy's kind words. The picture in question was of her pet fox cub, Kin sitting in a grassy field, which she had drawn early last night before she had gone to sleep. She never slept much anymore, not with the chance that her aunt or cousins could come up there at any time and try to smother her with a pillow.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, "That's a very nice thing for you to say."  
  
"Your welcome," replied the boy, "A nice girl such as yourself deserves to have something nice said to her."  
  
Arella blushed a little more, never having heard such kind things from a stranger in her entire life.  
  
"Thank you, you're too kind."  
  
The boy smiled at Arella once more and held his hand out to her, "I am Ciaran."  
  
Arella took the boy's hand gently, "It's nice to meet you Ciaran, I'm Arella."  
  
Ciaran smiled and brought Arella's hand to his lips, giving it a light kiss, "The pleasure is all mine, Arella," he whispered to her softly, causing her to blush even more, her cheeks turning a slight shade of crimson.  
  
************  
  
Kurama shook the tumbling wildfire locks out of hard emerald eyes that traced the school carefully. He had sensed something strange when he first stepped into the area and now the feeling was getting stronger. It was something bad, no doubt about that. But the sense was covered over with something and Kurama couldn't completely detect what it was.   
  
He stepped through the door and was greeted with something, indeed, unpleasant.   
  
Ciaran smiled when he sensed the infamous Makai thief. *So, he has arrived.* He thought smugly as he looked over at Arella, still smiling sweetly. *If he knows what's good for him, he'll back down.* "So tell me Arella, what else do you do besides draw lovely pictures of foxes?" he asked her, watching her blush more.   
  
"Good morning Arella," Kurama said this without looking at the girl, instead focusing his attention on the figure before him who had a criminal expression written very clearly over his smooth face. "And who is this that I have the pleasure of meeting?"   
  
*Somebody up there really hates me,* Arella thought when she heard Shuuichi's voice. She was too nervous to speak, but was surprised when Ciaran spoke for her.   
  
"I am Ciaran, a new student at this school," he said simply.   
  
Ciaran was quick to send a mental message to the fox, ~Lets get one thing straight, Makai thief, stay away from the girl, she's mine! This is none of your concern, my quarrel is not with you, but if you get involved it will be, so stay out of it!~   
  
Kurama smiled gently at Arella now, pitying the poor girl who seemed to have wound up in something more than she could handle. He turned that gaze back to Ciaran, a flicker of something cold in his eyes. ~Is that so.... And what if I'm determined not to stay out of it? ~   
  
~Then you will be signing your death warrant. The daughter of Amata is my concern, so I suggest you back off. ~ Ciaran smiled at Arella sweetly offering a concerned look. "You look upset Arella, has this boy done something to frighten you?"   
  
~I think I'm going to have to take you up on that offer then because you're stepping into my turf now. ~ Kurama broke the connection. "So. Where are you from, Ciaran?" His lips curled softly like gentle rose petals and the stiffness in the line of his back was lifted.   
  
"Oh, here and there," Ciaran said casually, waving it off like it was no big deal, "Now, I believe Arella didn't get a chance to answer my question, so I guess the answer must be yes. You did something to frighten the poor thing."   
  
Arella sat there, not really knowing what to say. It wasn't so much that Shuuichi had frightened her, it was that he was somehow able to figure out that she wasn't completely human and kept pressing her about it when all she really wanted was to be left alone and try to get though life. "No," she finally managed to say, "He has done nothing to frighten me, I'm just nervous about the quiz today."  
  
Ciaran looked at her suspiciously for a moment and then nodded slowly, "If you say so, Arella." he said, still remaining seated in Shuuichi's seat, refusing to move.  
  
Arella could swear she saw something like anger or hatred flicker in Shuuichi's eyes before he took a seat behind Ciaran. Whatever it was that had been showing in his eyes though, disappeared when he looked at her with what she thought was concern, but she wasn't really sure.   
  
After class, Arella made sure she avoided any confrontations with Shuuichi and Ciaran. She wanted to avoid Ciaran because she had lied to him earlier. There was no quiz; she had just said that because she didn't really know how to answer his question. Then there was also the fact that she sensed something dark and evil around him, something that she couldn't explain, especially since he had been so nice to her.   
  
*Shuuichi was nice to me too though, and look what happened. Now he knows that I'm not completely human. He probably thinks I'm some sort of a monster out to take over the world or something.*  
  
During lunch, she had sat down under one of the cherry blossom trees, hoping to have some time to herself to think things though. As she started eating, she noticed both Shuuichi and Ciaran walking towards her from two different directions. They stopped though when they saw each other and glared at each other for a very long time, each of them holding their ground. This gave Arella enough time to gather her things and run off to a different area to eat lunch.  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and so far, she had not spotted any sign of either Ciaran or Shuuichi. To be safe though, Arella was going to spend as much time as she could in the library and read once school came to an end.  
  
As she pulled out her book of choice from her satchel, she quickly noticed that the bookmark she used was missing.  
  
"Oh God! Where could it be?!" Arella said, panicking, now getting on her hands and knees to find the elusive bookmark. She touched and inspected almost every inch of the library floor where she was kneeling on, as if finding that bookmark was a matter of life or death.   
  
"Is this your mother?" asked an all too familiar voice.   
  
Arella slowly raised her head to see Shuuichi standing besides her, holding what she had been looking for, a picture of her and her mother that had been taken just a year before she had been killed.  
  
"Yes, that's her," she replied, slowly standing up, now in total awe as she stood before him.   
  
"She's very beautiful. You look just like her," he said, now holding out the picture for her to take.  
  
"Thank you," Arella whispered, reaching out and taking the photograph from him, her fingertips touching his.   
  
The moment they touched, a warm tingling sensation traveled from her hand all though out the rest of her body, but was replaced when a bolt of pure electricity ran down her spine, but it wasn't in a hurtful way. It was almost as if it was making a connection, that it was trying to unite her with Shuuichi.  
  
Somehow, she managed to regain control of herself and pulled her hand violently away from his, looking down at it in complete horror. She then glanced over at Shuuichi and noticed that he too looked just has shocked as she was. He had felt it as well, the tingling sensation and the bolt of electricity. He was watching her now, the look on his face unreadable. She couldn't tell if she horrified him or if he thought she had just tried to kill him.   
  
"I'm sorry," she managed to say in a low whisper to him, "I'm sorry," And without another word, she quickly got her supplies and ran out of the library.   
  
The sound of her footsteps echoed though out the empty hall way of the school as she ran, but another set of footsteps joined hers and she knew that Shuuichi was chasing after her. She ran up the nearest flight of steps and rounded the corner on the fifth floor, trying the doorknobs on each of the doors to see if any were unlocked. They were all locked.   
  
She was beginning to think that all hope had been lost, when she turned the corner and to her complete surprised, the door she tried actually opened. She quickly ran inside and slammed the door, looking around to see where she was.  
  
The room was filled with all different kinds of instruments, including a black polished baby grand piano. She walked over to it and let her fingers slide gently over the black and white keys. She use to own a baby grand piano back when her mother was still alive, only it had been made or rosewood. Aunt Maura had sold it though, wanting to not only discourage Arella from playing it, but to also make money off of it. She had never found out whom her aunt had sold it to, she could only hope that it was in the hands of someone who truly appreciated music.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She quickly looked around the room, trying to find a place to hide. Her eyes fell upon another door, which she ran to and quickly opened, revealing a large closet. She shut the door and closed her eyes, trying to will Shuuichi away.  
  
*****************  
  
Kurama came to the top of the stairs and looked around. As he walked down the corridor, he tried each of the doors and all of them were locked. He knew that Arella had come up here, and she had hidden herself well. He continued to try the doors until he came to the one at the end of the hall. He turned the knob, and was relieved to find that it was unlocked. She had to be in here. Kurama stepped in, and saw that it was an old music room. He admired the instruments for a moment before continuing his search.  
  
"Arella? Arella, it's me, Shuuichi," he called. "Please, come out. I only want to talk to you. Arella?" Kurama sighed, as he heard no answer. He walked further into the room, and noticed a closet on the far side of the room. He started towards it. It was the only place she could have hidden. Kurama stood in front of the door for a few seconds, and slowly reached out to grab the knob.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" came a voice.   
  
Kurama turned to see an old man standing in the doorway. Seeing the broom in his hand, Kurama deduced he was the janitor. "I'm sorry, for intruding, I was just looking for…"  
  
"I'm sorry, young man," said the janitor. He twitched his nose and his mustache rose and fell with his lip. "No students are allowed up here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
Kurama sighed, and nodded. As badly as he wanted to find Arella, he thought it better to simply leave than cause a scene. "Of course. Thank you, sir." Kurama headed out of the room, and bowed slightly at the janitor as he left. The janitor stepped into the room and looked around briefly. He started to head back out of the room, when he heard a door creak inside.  
  
The janitor turned around and peered inside. "Hello?" he called. Then, he watched as Arella stepped out of the closet. "What are you doing here?" asked the janitor. He noticed the sad expression and hint of fear in the girl's eyes. He sighed. "Never mind."  
  
"I'm truly sorry for intruding," Arella apologized. "I just needed to get away from everyone for a while and think," She paused and looked around the room for a few seconds, not wanting to meet the janitor's eyes. "Music, one of the universal doors to the soul…" Arella's voice trailed off.  
  
"What was that?" said the janitor. He stepped closer towards Arella with a smile on his face. "I didn't think any of you young kids really appreciated music, and good music at that," The janitor stared at Arella for a while and smiled. "Feel free to come up here anytime you want," said the janitor now smiling. "Well, I've got to be going now. Stay as long as you like," He started out of the room and then paused. He turned to face Arella once again, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small silver key, "Here's the extra key to get inside, just remember to lock up before you leave," He said with a chuckle before finally leaving Arella alone in the room. 


	7. Rescue and Lies

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 6  
  
Thankfully, the weekend came quickly and Arella was now enjoying a pleasant walk outside by a park. Her aunt and cousins had supposedly gone shopping, so she didn't feel the need to dress herself up too heavily. She wore a pair of white sneakers, navy blue shorts, a navy blue tank top with spaghetti straps and matching lace trim on the top. The bruises on her neck had faded, so she had covered them up a small touch of make up, making it almost impossible to see them.  
  
As she walked from the park and into the woods, Shuuichi entered her mind as she walked by a familiar spot. She stopped for a moment, looking over at the trees and remembering when he had approached her and tried to get her to say she was not normal.   
  
*I knew I should have been more careful!* Arella thought.  
  
Just then, six very familiar faces walked into the small spot. Adara, Tamma, and Aulii along with their boyfriends, Adara holding a pink gym back. Arella quickly hid herself behind a bush, waiting to see what they would do.   
  
"Get out here you little freak!" Tamma called out to the trees.  
  
*Don't these people have lives?* Arella thought, raising an eyebrow. *Is their purpose in life just to torture me every waking moment? I thought they went shopping with Aunt Maura.*  
  
Adara raised her hand and silenced Tamma. As she looked around, she called out, "Well, if you won't come out on your own then, I guess we'll have to make you come out." Adara then opened up the gym bag and pulled something out.  
  
Arella held back a cry of horror at what she saw. In Adara's hand was her little fox, Kin, struggling to get free from Adara's hold on the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Now then, freak, I suggest you get out here right now and face us, or else I'll have your precious little pet here turned into a pair of winter gloves for myself," Adara said, an evil grin spreading across her face.  
  
Arella was shaking violently, almost afraid to move. She knew Adara would go by her word. If she said she would have Kin killed and turned into a pair of gloves, then it would be done. *I hate her,* Arella thought, *I hate them all! How can they be so cruel! I don't have a choice though. I can either come out and take their beating on me, or I can just sit here and watch them kill my only friend and companion.*  
  
Picking the obvious choice. Arella stood up and slowly walked over to where her cousins stood, waiting. They watched her come out from her hiding spot and grinned. The looks on their faces told Arella that they finally had gotten what they wanted. Her trapped and completely helpless. She didn't care now though, all that mattered was that Kin was safe.   
  
"Keiji, Jiro, Takeo, grab her," Adara ordered. The three boys did as she said and grabbed Arella by the arms, dragging her to where their girlfriends stood. The three boys then shoved Arella to her knees, Arella forcing herself to look up at her cousins. They looked down at her with a look of triumph written across their faces; as if they had they had found the key to some dark secret.   
  
"Your really pathetic," Aulii spat, kicking Arella in the stomach. She gasped out in pain, but said and did nothing. There was one thing Arella had sworn she would never do and that was scream out in pain when her cousins and aunt hit her. She refused to let them hear her agony.   
  
"Giving up over some stupid animal that can be turned into a scarf or a pair of gloves," Tamma said, hitting her in the stomach as well, only she threw a punch instead of a kick. Arella merely clenched her teeth and looked up at Adara.   
  
"I did what you want, now let him go," Arella said.   
  
Adara just looked down at Arella and shook her head. "Now, now, freak, I don't remember saying that I would let him go once you came out. Did I say anything of the sort, Aulii?"  
  
Aulii shook her head, grinning, "Why no sister, I don't remember you saying such a thing. What about you Tamma? Do you remember her say anything like that?"  
  
Tamma gave a cruel smiled to Arella before she spoke, "No, I don't recall Adara saying anything of the sort."   
  
With that said, the three sisters started their beating on Arella.  
  
"Six against one, are not very fair odds," came a voice. The sisters and their boyfriends began to look around. Suddenly, Ciaran stepped into view. He saw Arella slumped over in front of them. She was now holding her ribs, and even had a few cuts and bruises on her arm. Ciaran walked towards her and looked into the sisters' eyes. "This... is over."  
Adara looked at him. "Just who are you supposed to be?" she asked, putting her free hand on her hip.  
  
Ciaran smiled. "You can think of me, as the Sandman," he said "Good night!" Ciaran raised his hand quickly and swung it at the girls. Out of it flew sand landing in the girls' eyes. He reached over and pushed Aulii and Tamma. The girls stumbled back and finally fell onto the ground wiping their eyes.  
  
"I can't see!" cried Tamma.  
  
"My eyes!" sobbed Aulii as she tried to get the sand out of her eyes.  
  
One of the boyfriends, Jiro, ran at Ciarin. He ducked and the teen went soaring over his head tackling Adara, who had still been wiping sand from her eyes. Kin flew from Adara's hand into the air. Ciaran reached out and grabbed the fox before it hit the ground. He then turned around just in time to see Keiji and Takeo coming at him.  
  
Ciaran delivered a roundhouse into Keiji's stomach, which caused the boy to keel over. He flipped over his back and drove his head forehead into Takeo's nose. Takeo, who had been right behind Keiji, snapped his head back grasping his nose.  
  
Ciaran delivered a chop to Keiji's neck, which left him unconscious as he fell to the ground. He side kicked Takeo and the stomach and drove the back of his fist across the boy's jaw sending him to the ground as well. Jiro stood up and saw that his friends had been taken out. He studied Ciaran and decided it wasn't worth it.  
  
Jiro began to flee, but Ciaran wouldn't have it. He noticed the gym bag on the ground. He stuck his foot in it, and kicked the bag into the air. He then jumped into the air, and kicked the bag. It went soaring into the air and landed on Jiro's head. Unable to see the boy kept running until he collided with into a tree. Jiro then fell onto his back, unconscious as well.  
  
With Kin still cradled in his hand, Ciaran moved towards Arella. He kneeled next to her. Kin leapt from Ciaran's arms and into Arella's lap. Ciaran pushed some of Arella's hair away from her face, and noticed a heavy bruise on her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Arella nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she said, hugging Kin tightly. The small fox started sniffing and licking her face affectionately.   
  
"Who were those awful people?" Ciaran asked, cupping her face with his hand, a concerned look on his face.   
  
"My cousins and their boyfriends," Arella said bitterly, "Please, don't tell anyone, please! I hate living with them, yes, but I don't want to be pitied! I can handle it. In a few more years, I'll be legal age and I can move out."  
  
"If you hate it there, why don't you move in with me?" Ciaran offered.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Arella asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes. I know we only met yesterday, but I swear to you I will never hurt you. No one deserves to be treated that way."  
  
"I don't know.....I mean, this is all so sudden and like you said, we barely know each other. It seems kind of strange. How do I know you're not up to something?" Arella asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because if I were up to something, I would not have saved you from that beating," Ciaran said.  
  
*He's got a point there.* Arella thought.  
  
It was just then that Kin looked over at Ciaran and started growling at him. Arella looked down at the little fox.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said, "he's probably still upset about what just happened. I am to."  
  
Ciaran nodded, "I understand. Besides, I have something I need to tell you, it's about Shuuichi."   
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He and his friends, their going to try and play a cruel prank on you, I over heard them talking about it today, as I was walking past the arcade."  
  
Arella looked at Ciaran, interested in his discovery. "What did they say?" she asked.  
  
Ciaran sighed before he continued. "He and his friends were going to try to convince you to follow them to some temple, claiming they could help you," Ciaran swallowed, as if the next words were difficult. "And then they were going to attempt something very similar to what your cousins just tried to pull."  
  
Arella gasped. She couldn't believe that Shuuichi would do such a thing. Still, she always had this strange vibe around him. Perhaps Ciaran wasn't mistaken.  
  
"Arella!" She turned to see Shuuichi running towards her, with a friend. She backed away suddenly, until she was next to Ciaran and almost behind him. "Arella, listen we…" began Kurama.  
  
"Leave me alone, Shuuichi!" snapped Arella. "I know all about your little prank! Ciaran told me!"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened in surprise, "Prank?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"You were going to try to convince me to go to some temple, weren't you?" she asked. Kurama looked at Yusuke and then nodded. "And you had some friends there waiting for me as well, didn't you?"  
  
"Arella," began Kurama, "I don't know what Ciaran has told you, but it's not true. Please, just.…"  
  
Arella turned her head away, not wanting to face Kurama. Kurama sighed as he saw his voice fall on deaf ears. Yusuke growled and took a step forward. "Oh, this is all your fault! I oughta kick your ass!" said Yusuke.  
  
Arella turned her head back, shocked. Yusuke saw the look of surprise on her face and shook his head. "Wait a minute! I didn't mean you!" he tried to explain. Arella still gazed at him in horror until she felt Ciaran's hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
"It's okay, Arella," he said. "I won't let them hurt you. Why don't you run along home and get packed. Here's my address, you can meet me there," Ciaran handed Arella a small slip of paper with his address scribbled on it. As he did so, Kin snapped at his hand. "Will you need any help with your things?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine. And I'm sorry," apologized Arella as she rub Kin's fur. "And thank you, again," Arella looked towards Kurama and Yusuke again as she began to back away and head home, leaving Ciaran, Kurama and Yusuke behind.  
  
Ciaran smiled as he turned to face the two. "It's over, Kurama," said Ciaran. "The girl is as good as mine. There's nothing you can do about, now. Have some pride and accept your loss."  
  
Kurama took a step forward. "She will see through your deception. You cannot fool her forever."  
  
Ciaran chuckled. "I don't need to fool her forever. Just for now," he said.  
  
"You bastard! I've got half a mind to kick your ass right now!" Yusuke started towards Ciaran, but was halted by Kurama's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It would be unwise to face him now, Yusuke," said Kurama. Yusuke reluctantly backed down. Kurama turned to face Ciaran. The two stared each other in the eyes for a few seconds silently. "This isn't over, Ciaran. We will meet again. And when we do... it will be for the last time."  
  
Ciaran smiled. "I look forward to it, Kurama," he said. Ciaran then turned and began walking away from the two Spirit Detectives.  
  
Yusuke grunted as he drove his fist into the palm of his hand, and turned to Kurama. "What now?" he asked.  
  
Kurama, still watching the direction Ciaran had left in, simply said. "We prepare. Come, there is much to do." 


	8. Truths and Strange Dreams

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 7  
  
  
When Arella arrived at the appointed meeting spot, she was confused. She was standing in the middle of a field, holding on to her bags. She doubled checked the paper Ciaran had given her to make sure she was at the correct spot.   
  
"I'm starting to have regrets about this, Kin," Arella said.  
  
The fox stood in front of her and looked around cautiously, waiting for any signs of life to appear.  
  
"Coming here was a mistake," Arella whispered to herself and Kin, "I think we should get out of here, now!"  
  
Just as Arella turned to start running, she felt a pair of hands come around her throat and lift her up, causing her to drop her bags. Kin started growling and tried to bite the stranger, but the figure kicked him away. He then turned Arella around so that she was now facing him, one of his hands still around her throat.  
  
"Hello, Arella," Ciaran said, giving her a cruel smile.  
  
Arella couldn't speak. She was too busy clawing at Ciaran's hand, trying to get him to loosen his grip on her throat.  
  
"This is nothing personal, Arella," Ciaran continued, pulling out a decorated dagger from the sheath on his belt, "But I have to kill you. I can't allow you to live."  
  
Ciaran shook his head as he watched Arella reach for her pet. Her life was slipping away at this very moment, and she was more concerned about helping her fox. "You are a fool... just like your mother," he said. Ciaran watched with some amusement as Arella tried to fix her gaze on him. "You have no idea why I'm doing this, do you?" he asked.  
  
The only reply he heard from Arella's lips were the squeal of her trying to gasp for air. Ciaran raised the blade towards Arella's neck. "It would be so easy to simply spill your blood here and now," he said. "However, to take your life, while you're still oblivious to how sacred this moment is would disgrace my father's honor."  
  
Ciaran tossed Arella to the ground. As her body hit the grass, she gasped for air. She looked beside her to see Kin lying motionless, only a few feet away. She started to reach for him, but found Ciaran's foot crushing her hand. She tried to cry out in pain, but her lungs had not yet taken in enough air for her to scream.  
  
  
"Please," she whispered. "Please, don't hurt him anymore."  
  
Ciaran smiled as he looked down at Arella. "You're begging me?" he asked. "You're actually begging me, to spare the life of that flea-bitten mutt?! You're pathetic! You can't even begin to fathom your potential, the power that you have," Ciaran shook his head. "You should see my ending your life as a blessing."  
  
Ciaran looked towards Kin and kicked the fox further away from Arella's reach. The fox yelped, but made no further movement as it landed. Arella reached for the fox, with tears in her eyes. Ciaran smacked her with the back of his hand as he saw her reach for Kin again. Tears began to roll from Arella's eyes, but again she wouldn't cry out. This time it wasn't because she couldn't. She simply didn't want to give Ciaran the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. Noticing the defiance in her eyes, Ciaran smacked her again.  
  
"You will hear my words," said Ciaran. "And before I am done with you... before your blood is spilled... I will see that defiant spirit of yours broken!" Ciaran continued to slap Arella for a few seconds. Her head snapped with each smack, as his hand hit crisply across her cheeks.  
  
  
Arella was roughly pulled back up to her feet by Ciaran tightly gripping onto the collar of her shirt. Her vision cleared enough for her to see that he was vulnerable to an attack. It wasn't a deadly attack, but it would give her time to check on Kin and maybe try and find some help.  
  
She slowly lifted her hand while he wasn't looking and when the time was right, she gouged at his eye; glad when he automatically dropped her and covered the eye she had attacked with his hand.   
  
Arella summoned all of her strength to run to Kin's side, resting a hand on her stomach to see if he was still breathing. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt the rise and fall of his stomach.  
  
"Thank God," she whispered.  
  
She was then violently shoved to the ground by a very pissed off Ciaran, who beat her quiet savagely. Despite the punches and kicks that he threw, she still refused to scream. Out of frustration, he grabbed her by the throat again and threw her back to where she had dropped her luggage. She lay there now, her whole body in pain, knowing that now she was about to die.  
  
  
Ciaran shook his head as he stared down at Arella. "Pitiful. You had the opportunity to escape, but you wasted it trying to learn whether that mangy mongrel was still alive. You're own love for this creature has cost you your life."   
  
Ciaran took a deep breath, and then he spoke. "When the Cold Fox and Angel of Two Worlds unite, only then will the Tormentor of All Angels be destroyed," Ciaran looked down at Arella and smiled, "My father is the Tormentor of All Angels. And I simply cannot allow him to perish. No, that is why you have to die."  
  
Arella's eyes widened. "Yes, you're the Angel in the prophecy," Ciaran confirmed. "I have no idea who the Cold Fox is, but... you're the Angel that of which the prophecy speaks. Of that I'm certain."   
  
Ciaran pulled the blade back into sight and admired it for a moment. "You see it's quite simple. If I destroy you, then the prophecy cannot be completed, and my father lives," Ciaran smiled and looked down at Arella. "If I knew the identity of the Cold Fox, I may have spared you and disposed of him instead," A cruel smile spread across Ciaran's face. "No, that's a lie... I would just as soon destroy you as well."   
  
Ciaran laughed at the thought, as he stared into Arella's eyes. He slowly lowered the blade down towards Arella's neck. "Farewell, Arella," said Ciaran. "And don't worry, I'll be sure to send your little fox right along after you."  
  
  
Arella shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the blade to slice across her throat and end her life, but it never came. She very cautiously opened her eyes and looked shocked to see some kind of strange whip wrapped around Ciaran's wrist, the blade now resting on the ground a few feet away from him.   
  
Arella's vision blurred as she tried to make out the figure in the shadows that was holding the whip. She tried forcing herself to sit up, but she was far too weak and collapsed on the ground again, thanking the Fates for this miracle.   
  
Ciaran cursed when he felt the Rosewhip tighten around his wrist. He looked over and narrowed his eyes at Kurama.  
  
"You!" he screamed, pulling his wrist free from the whip, ignoring the cuts he now had, "I should have known you would come here, but from what I can see, you made the terrible mistake of coming here alone. Even if my hand was tied, I could kill you quiet easily, thief!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" cried Yusuke stepping forward. "Well, I'd like to see you try it!"  
  
Upon hearing the Spirit Detective's challenge, Ciaran hands began to glow with energy, which eventually erupted into an open flame in the palm of each hand. The Spirit Detectives looked on in awe at the display.  
  
"Oh, way-to-go, Urameshi!" cried Kuwabara. "You gonna piss off every demon we have to fight?"  
  
Yusuke ignored Kuwabara's comment and turned to Kurama who was watching Ciaran intently. "What now, Kurama?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Kurama didn't take his eyes of Ciaran, but simply opened his mouth to say one word. "Run."  
  
Hiei took a step forward, and drew his sword. "I apologize, Kurama," said Hiei. "I actually thought you said 'run.'" Hiei then charged towards Ciaran with his sword drawn. That was when Ciaran unleashed his first attack.  
  
"Fire ring!" shouted Ciaran. A stream of flame shot from his hands and made it to Hiei. Once it reached him, the streams began to encircle him like a snake. Hiei tried to slice at the flaming streams, but it was useless. Then, like a serpent, the fire rings constricted and Hiei cried out in pain.  
  
"Hiei!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Holy crap! That thing made Shorty scream! Just what the hell are we up against?!" ranted Kuwabara.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" said Yusuke. "We can't just let Hiei stay like that, we have to help him! Come on!" Kuwabara nodded and drew his Spirit Sword, and followed Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Wait!" cried Kurama as he watched his friends moved forward.  
  
Ciaran only smiled. "Ah, more victims, eh?" he gloated. Then, his hands began to glow again, however this time, the sky actually got darker, and it seemed as if a cloud of flame grew over his head. "Fire storm!"  
  
From the cloud shot a huge wave of flaming spirit energy. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped in their tracks only a few feet away from Hiei as the attack came upon them. They both stopped, like deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Oh shi--" began Yusuke. However, the wave engulfed all three of the Spirit Detectives on the field. They all cried out in pain, unlike anything they had ever felt before. It lasted for a few seconds, and then the wave subsided and all three fell to the ground.  
  
Ciaran admired his work and smiled. He looked across the field into Kurama's eyes. "Well, Kurama, I see you did nothing to prepare them for me. I assume you forfeit the girl's life, since it is obvious that you cannot defeat me."  
  
"Never," said Kurama.  
  
Ciaran shook his head. "Don't be a fool, Kurama. Take this time to save the lives of your friends," Ciaran looked into Kurama's eyes for a few seconds before offering the only other alternative. "Or... you can die as well."  
  
Kurama snapped his Rosewhip through the air once, as he gazed into Ciaran's eyes. "There's one final option you neglected to mention," said Kurama. Ciaran arched his eyebrow amused that there was actually another option. "Simply put... you die."  
  
Ciaran chuckled at that as he watched the three other Spirit Detectives get back on their feet.  
  
"You idiots clearly don't know what your up against, do you? Well, I'll tell you," Ciaran said, a cruel smile on his face, "You're going up against a dragon. A real life, fire-breathing dragon. I happen to be quite powerful, like my father. Another thing my father and I have in common, we've both killed members of her family," he jerked his head to Arella's form, "You see, it is my destiny to kill her," another cruel smile spread across his face, "just like it was my father's destiny to kill her mother. Now enough with the talk, why don't I show you all how powerful I really am!" And with that said, he began to change form.  
  
His eyes were the first to change. They went from their gray color to a solid yellow, two black slits in the middle serving as pupils. His skin then began to change, turning from soft flesh to dark black scales. He then started to grow larger in height. The sound of the bones growing under his skin could easily be heard. His hair started to disappear and was replaced with two black curved horns. He groaned slightly in pain as his two legs had changed, his knees now bending backwards and his feet now clawed. A long tail extended and started to lash back and fourth wildly. Finally, a set of wings burst from his back, each one about twenty feet long. The wings flapped in the air, moving almost with a will of their own. When the transformation was complete, Ciaran was no longer a man, but a 15 foot tall black dragon.  
  
The groans of pain had ceased, and were replaced with the sound of his heavy breathing. Occasionally, puffs of smoke would blow from his nostrils. His yellow eyes shown brightly in the dark sky as he reared his head towards his enemies, snarling.  
  
***********  
  
Arella had heard every word Ciaran had said. Emotions ran though her as she watched Ciaran change into his dragon form.   
  
*They don't know how to defeat a dragon,* Arella thought, *but I do. Mom taught me how. I have to help them! And I must find out if his father is who I think he is.*   
  
With that in mind, Arella reached over to one of her suitcases, opening it.  
  
  
***********  
  
Yusuke stood on his feet, holding his ribs in pain. "What the hell is that thing!?" said Yusuke looking at Ciaran's dragon form.  
  
"Holy crap! Nobody told me that we were fighting Godzilla's cousin!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"The fact that you would even compare him to a fictional beast that couldn't even talk, shows me how stupid you really are," muttered Hiei picking himself up off the ground.  
  
"Knock it off you two," said Yusuke. "This guy just handed us our asses with two moves!" Yusuke looked towards Kurama who was standing by ready to face Ciaran. "Do we stand a chance against this loser, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama took a deep breath, but never took his eyes off of Ciaran. "I'd rather not answer that, Yusuke," he replied.  
  
"Oh great, we're screwed!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"You couldn't be more correct," said Ciaran. Suddenly, they watched as he faded from view. He just disappeared.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!" asked Yusuke. "He's gone!"  
  
"Hardly," said Ciaran's voice. Suddenly, Yusuke's jaw snapped upwards and the Spirit Detective's feet left the ground. Yusuke landed on his back with a loud thud. The next victim was Kuwabara, who thrust forward as if he had just been hit in his stomach. Then, his jaw snapped towards the right as he fell to the ground. Hiei felt a blow go the base of his neck, which brought him to his knees.  
  
"He can't be that fast," said Hiei as he tried to stand back on his feet.  
  
"Speed has nothing to do with it, my friend," said Ciaran's voice. Suddenly, a cloud of dirt went into Hiei's eyes. He grabbed at them, but felt a kick drive into his ribs. His body left the ground and soared towards Kurama. Seeing the attack Kurama leaped over the body of his friend with a flip, only to land in a blow that collided with his jaw. He fell to the ground, which was quickly followed by a clawed hand to his chest.  
  
Kurama looked up gasping for breath to find Ciaran standing above him, with his clawed hand on his chest. "Only a fool fight's a losing battle, Kurama," said Ciaran. "How lucky of me to come across four at one time." Ciaran took his tail and swung it, smashing it into Kurama's face. He then looked at the bodies scattered about the field. "I'll be back to finish you later, but first, I have a date with an Angel and a lovely thing called destiny."   
  
The moment Ciaran lifted his claw off of Kurama's chest, his form began to change. Kurama was now seven feet tall with long silver hair, fox ears on top of his head, gold eyes, and a silver furred tail. He stood up and looked around with an aura of confidence around him, the look in his eyes deadly.  
  
"I'm touched," came Ciaran's voice, "You changed into your Youko form for me. I'm honored, really I am, but I'm afraid that form of yours won't do you much good though. How can you fight me when you can't even see me? Hmm?"   
  
It was just at that moment that his form started to fade back into view, tiny specks of a shimmering white powder clinging to him, making his body easy to see.  
  
"What the hell is this?! How is this possible!" Ciaran screamed, trying his best to blend in with his surroundings once again, but try as he might, he couldn't.  
  
A flash of gold then came flying across the sky, burying itself in Ciaran's jaw. He threw his head back and roared in pain, pulling out the object with his clawed hands. When he saw what it was that had hit him, he was stunned beyond belief. "A golden arrow? That can't be! Only the Angels have golden arrows, and their all hiding in Spirit World!"  
  
There were two more flashes of gold and Ciaran was growling in pain as both of the golden arrows were now buried in his side. Another arrow was shot, this time going into one of Ciaran's wings. He roared in pain and changed back into his human form, the arrows still in their spots, except for one. The one that had been in his wing was now in his back and coming out of his chest. Ciaran fell to his knees, knowing he had been defeated and that he was about to die.  
  
"Who did it? Who killed me?" Ciaran asked himself as he felt his life slowly slipping away.  
  
"Who's your father?" demanded a voice from behind.  
  
Ciaran looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Standing there was Arella, a beautiful silver bow that shinned like the moon and the stars in her hand and laced on that bow was a golden arrow decorated with diamonds and silver feathers on the end. Despite her weakened form, she somehow had the strength to walk over to him, the arrow aimed for his throat.  
  
"Answer the damn question, who is your father? I heard what you said about him killing my mother. Now, I suggest you tell me who he is or I swear I will make your death much more painful then it already is." The look in Arella's eyes told him that she meant what she was said.  
  
"Morfran, my father is Morfran," Ciaran said, just before he fell to his side, looking up at Arella, he couldn't help but smile, "You truly are your mother's daughter." he told her before his eyes closed and he breathed no more.  
  
Arella pulled the arrows out of Ciaran's body and put them back in the quiver. She then looked over at Youko Kurama and gave him a small smile, "Thank you," she whispered before she slipped into unconsciousness, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her.   
  
***********  
  
She found herself staring at a beautiful sight. Before her was a clear blue lake with a waterfall cascading down into it. The lake was surrounded with lush green grass, tall trees with bright green leaves and by the lake there was a rock formation made perfect for two people to sit down and watch the waterfall.   
  
Arella approached the lake carefully, wanting to touch the water of this perfect spot, not sure if she was in heaven or if this was some strange dream. She did feel different though. More confident and braver and there was also something else that felt different about her that she couldn't explain. When she kneeled down in front of the water, she gasped in shock, stunned at what she saw.  
  
*Is that me?* She thought, not really believing what she was seeing. The reflection of the girl in front of her was somewhat different then what she had expected. The girl she was staring at in the water was completely beautiful, where Arella considered herself to be plain and unattractive. The reflection still showed her with her long blonde her, only this time, it shimmered like sunlight and was held back in a tight braid. Her eyes were no longer their purplish-blue, but instead where a beautiful but intense silver. When she stood up, she noticed that her height had also changed. She had become much taller, she wasn't sure how tall, but it was not her usual height, of that she was sure. Her clothes were also much different. She wore what appeared to be some type of ancient Greek style dress, which from unknown source of intuition, she knew, was meant for swimming in. On her feet were brown leather sandals so that her feet wouldn't get dirty from the grass. There was also one final surprise in store for her. She had wings.   
  
The feathers were as white as a doves, but were very large and each feather had a row of gold and silver tips, making them seem much more elegant. The amazing thing was that despite their large size, they didn't feel heavy at all; in fact, they felt rather light and comfortable.  
  
  
*What's going on here? Where am I and why do I look like this?* Arella thought, looking around once more at her surroundings. As her vision reached the trees, she saw a blur of white coming though the thick green forest and Arella quickly ran to a nearby bush, hiding behind it, wanting to be sure of what it was that was coming. What she saw stole her breath away. She recognized the figure right away from the description her mother had written of him in her diaries.   
  
*Youko Kurama. He's beautiful. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I don't care what everyone in Makai says about him, he cannot be as evil and cruel as everyone makes him out to be.*   
  
She continued to watch him as he walked around the lake until he stopped and looked directly over at the bush she was hiding behind.  
  
"Whoever you are, I suggest you come out now," Kurama said, his voice perfectly calm yet dangerous.  
  
Arella complied and stepped out from behind the bush and stood up to face the infamous Youko thief, not sure how he would react, hoping that she had done nothing to make him think she was in any way a threat to him.  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrow, now caught off guard. He thought she was a pretty little thing, like a fawn caught in a chase, yet there was a sense of bravery around her.  
  
"You wouldn't be spying on me, would you?" he asked, smirking at her a bit, "Because I would hate to have to force myself to kill a cute little thing like you."  
  
"No, I wasn't spying on you," Arella replied, her hand on her hips, "I was here first, about to go for a swim when I saw something moving though the trees. I didn't know what it was so I hid in the bushes. As shocking as this maybe to you, dear fox, not everyone is out to kill you and besides, I have every right to be here."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Kurama asked, still smirking.  
  
"Yes, it is," Arella replied, now walking up to him until they were only inches apart, "And as surprising as you might find this, I'm not afraid of you. I don't care how cold hearted or ruthless or cruel everyone says you are, I'm not afraid of you and I don't plan on leaving here for a while, so you'll just have to deal with it."  
  
She was taken by surprise when she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her closer to him until both of their bodies were touching. He looked down into her silver eyes and smiled, "I think I can handle that," he whispered before he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. 


	9. A Gift

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 8  
  
Arella awoke from her dream with a start, finding herself on a strange bed in complete darkness. She sat up, wanting to get out of the bed and have a good look around so she could get an idea of where the heck she was.  
  
She then felt a slim hand gently place itself on her shoulder and slowly push her back down onto the bed.  
  
"Lie still," a familiar voice said.  
  
"Youko Kurama?" she asked, seeing his form sitting besides her on the bed, his features highlighted by the moonlight shinning though the window.  
  
A smile graced his beautiful face and he nodded, "So you remember me?"  
  
Arella nodded, "Yes, how could I forget? You saved my life, I am forever in your debt."  
  
Kurama just smiled, "Just tell me one thing, how is it you know who I am, yet you don't cringe in fear? Others would have fled for their lives, yet you smile at me." Kurama's head was now cocked to the side, curiosity shinning in his golden eyes.  
  
"My mother told me stories about you, how you helped save her save the rest of the Angels that had been captured by Morfran. She said she could sense that you weren't as bad as others made you out to be, and I believe her, especially now, after what you did for me."  
  
"You truly are your mother's daughter," Kurama said, tracing a slim finger along the side of her jaw, studying her face. He then reached from behind his back and picked up a beautiful orchid that shinned like a star.  
  
"This is for you. It's called a Starlight Orchid. Their very rare and hard to find in the Makai, but they are very beautiful and someone such as yourself deserves to have one," He then smiled and tucked it into her hair.  
  
In that instant, she automatically recognized the smile on his face. It was all too familiar and knew right away the only other person who had that same exact smile.  
  
"One more thing, Arella," Kurama said, "You can trust Shuuichi and his friends, they will not harm you, they only wish to help you anyway they can."  
  
She smiled and nodded, "I know that now. I know that I can trust them."  
  
Kurama's finger traced her face just once more and once again, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***************   
  
Arella's eyes slowly fluttered open. She tilted her head to look at her surroundings. She found herself wrapped in a blanket, and Kin resting beside her with a few bandages on him as well. Arella continued to look around the room, and tried to sit up. She reached over and lifted Kin into her lap. It was at that point that she realized that she wasn't alone.  
  
She saw a short man standing at the door. His hair was dark and held up like a flame and he held a sword in his hand as he gazed out the door. He seemed to be guarding it in fact. She was just about to speak, when someone spoke to her first.   
  
"He generally prefers to be left alone when he's thinking," said Genkai. Arella turned to see the old woman coming towards her with a cup from which steam was rising. "He's not the most social person in the world, but he's more dependable than a watch dog."   
  
Hearing Genkai's comments, Hiei looked back at the pair of women. He took a deep breath and then stepped outside to avoid anymore of Genkai's insults. Arella turned her attention back from the door and to Kin before looking at Genkai. "Is…" began Arella.   
  
"Your pet is fine," said Genkai. "And so are you. Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better." Genkai presented the cup to her. Arella stared at it for a moment, and then finally took the cup and sipped it. Her eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"Hot chocolate?" she said.   
  
"Yeah, what did you think it was, poison?" asked Genkai.   
  
Arella smiled, slightly embarrassed that she'd considered it. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're in my temple," Genkai said, "You'll be safe here. Right now though, there are a couple of friends of mine that wish to speak with you."  
  
Arella just nodded, "All right, but could I possibly clean up first?"  
  
"All right, the bathroom is though the next door, we'll be waiting for you," With that said, Genkai left the room.   
  
When Arella had finished washing up, she changed into a pair of jeans, lavender tee shirt and a pair of white sneakers, her hair now tied back in a braid. As she was about to walk out of the room, she heard Kin give a small bark to her. She smiled and walked over to where he was resting on the bed. "Hey, you want to come with me?" she asked. When Kin gave another bark, she smiled, "All right then," she then scooped him up carefully into her arms and walked into the next room.  
  
When she entered the room, all eyes turned to her. She instantly recognized Shuuichi, and his friend from before, when Ciaran had convinced her to come with him. She also recognized the old woman from before and the man that had been standing at the door. Right now, he was polishing his sword. The only one she didn't know that well was the tall one with the short red curls. She vaguely remembered him from the field.   
  
Kurama quickly stood on his feet when Arella entered the room. "Arella," he said. "You're... You're feeling better I assume?" he said.  
  
Arella sighed. "Yes, fine, thank you," she replied. She looked around the room, still a bit nervous. Especially, since she was certain they knew her secret now. She turned to face Genkai and took a deep breath before speaking. "You said they wanted to talk to me?" Arella stood there stroking Kin's fur as she waited for a reply.   
  
"We...we," began Kurama, but he couldn't manage to get the words out. Personally, he was shocked. He'd never been one that was actually shy. However, there was something about Arella. Something that kept Kurama from being his usual self.   
  
"We were thinking it would be a good idea for you to stay here with us for a few days," said Genkai stepping forward. "At least so that I can watch over your injuries before you go home," Genkai stopped in front of Arella and looked from the girl to Kin. "Besides, I'd enjoy spending the time with the daughter of an old friend."   
  
Arella's eyes widened in surprise, "You... you knew my mother?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Amata and I were good friends," said Genkai. "I think you'd like to hear some of the stories about her. It'll give us something to talk about while you're resting up. So, what do you say?"   
  
"Whoa! You mean Granny over there knew her mom?" asked Kuwabara.   
  
Genkai turned to look at Kuwabara. "Yes, moron," she snapped. "And I knew yours too! Found her when she was still a tadpole. Hadn't even started sitting on lilies catching flies!"   
  
"What the... Hey!" called Kuwabara.   
  
Genkai sighed and turned to face Arella again. "So, child?" she asked.   
  
Arella smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'd really like that!"  
  
  
Arella then looked over at Shuuichi and asked in a soft voice, "Would it be all right if I spoke with Shuuichi privately for a few moments, I have to ask him something."  
  
Everyone seemed confused by the request, but they complied and all of them, except for Shuuichi, went into the next room. When they were alone, Arella looked him in the eyes and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were Youko Kurama?"  
  
Kurama looked at her, a bit shocked and asked, "How did you know?"  
  
Arella smiled at him gently, "I didn't know until last night, when you gave me this," she then pulled out the Starlight Orchid that had been given to her by the mysterious fox. "When you smiled at me as you were giving me this, that's how I knew. I would recognize that smile anywhere; you were the only one who's ever smiled at me like that. Also, if you had told me earlier who you were, I wouldn't have run away all of those times. I'm sorry for all of that, really, it's just that it's really hard for me to trust people, especially when I'm living with people like my aunt and cousins and I was kind of afraid that you would think that I was some kind freak or something."  
  
Kurama smiled. "I could never think of you as freak," he said. "And as far as smiles go... yours is far more unforgettable than my own." Kurama stared into Arella's eyes. He could feel an attraction between them. An attraction so powerful, that he didn't feel he could deny it any longer. "Arella, I.…"  
  
"Shh," she whispered. Eventually, they both found themselves leaning closer towards one another. Their eyes began to shut, as they got closer. Kurama brought his hand up to Arella's face, where he began to caress her cheek softly. Just as their lips, were only inches away....  
  
"I think I left it in here!" shouted Kuwabara. "Hey, did you guys see... Holy crap! You guys were gonna kiss!" Kuwabara looked over towards Kurama. "I knew it! Hiei said you'd never kiss a girl. Heh heh, well, he owes me twenty bucks now! Go ahead... finish up! I'll just get on outta here."  
  
Kurama and Arella watched as Kuwabara slipped back out of the room. Kurama then turned to face Arella. He was lost in her eyes once again, but shook his head and cleared his throat. "Umm, I'm sure you're still very tired... and you need time to settle in here," said Kurama. "I'll... I'll let Genkai know that we're done here," Kurama started towards the door, then stopped, looking back at Arella. "We are... done, right?"  
  
Arella looked up at Kurama for a few seconds and then nodded. "Yes, I... I think so." Kurama offered one final nod before stepping out of the room.   
  
Arella looked up as she heard Kuwabara's voice muffled through the door. "You sly dog, you!" She only smiled and shook her head at the outburst.  
  
***************   
  
In the days that followed, Arella's wounds started to heal and she got the chance to get to know Kurama and his other friends a bit more. Yusuke and Kuwabara reminded her of brothers the way the acted around each other and all. She head heard of Yusuke's reputation before, but she never believe it and now that she had gotten to know Yusuke, she knew it was a lie, considering how nice he was being around her.  
  
Genkai reminded Arella of what her mom might have been like if she had had the chance to grown old, just not as cranky as Genkai. Arella felt that Genkai was the grandmother she never had.  
  
Next was Kayko, Yusuke's girlfriend, at least the way she saw it. Yusuke would never admit it though. She and Kayko seemed to get along like they were life long friends, which Arella was happy about, considering she never really had any friends before. Kayko was the first to actually want to get along with her and try and be friends.  
  
Then there was Hiei. In all the time she spent at the temple, Hiei hadn't really tried to talk to her at all. From what little she could tell, Hiei seem very cold and distant from the rest of the world.  
  
*Maybe he's just lonely.* Arella thought as she stepped outside with a sandwich in her hand. She was surprised though she found everyone standing outside. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, looking at each of them.  
  
"Well, for starters," Yusuke said, "How about you tell us how you defeated that dragon. None of us were able to near the guy, yet all you did was shoot him with gold arrows and he's dead."  
  
"Oh, well, when my mom was alive, she taught me about dragons and how to fight them. I guess she felt that the time might come where I might have to face one," she then pointed to her jaw, near the corner of her mouth, "There's a vain in dragons over here called a Fire Vain. This allowed the dragon to breath fire. I shot that first because then the dragons won't try and shoot fire at you. They could still shoot fire, yes, but they won't because if they try to do it while the Fire Vain is still injured, they would just be making it worse and it is quite painful, no dragon with even the highest pain tolerance can stand it. My other two shots to the rips where just distractions to advert is attention. When he guard was down, I shot his wing. Not only does it hurt them a lot, it causes them to automatically change back into human form and since their human form doesn't have wings, it goes though their chest, killing them."  
  
"Damn! Next time we go up against a dragon, someone remind me to bring her with us," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, but how did you get him to become visible again?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Oh, I used this dust called Dragon Dust. It was given to the Angels by the other dragons that lived in Makai, the white, blue, jade, and purple dragons. These are all peaceful dragons, but they did want to help the Angels defeat the black dragons anyway they could, so they created this dust for us, it causes the dragon to reappear when it becomes invisible and blends in with the environment around it," Arella replied.  
  
Just then, Yukina came out from the small temple and walked over to where Hiei was sitting and looked over at Arella, "I wanted to let you know that Kin's asleep, he fell asleep after I changed his bandages."  
  
It was then that Arella noticed something she hadn't noticed before. "Yukina, do you mind if I ask you something?"   
  
"What is it?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I'm sorry if this is too much of a personal question, but are you and Hiei related? I noticed that you both kind of look a bit alike….." Before she could finish her explanation, both Kurama and Yusuke placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Umm, Arella, we need to talk to you for a minute," Yusuke said, he and Kurama leading her away from the others. When they were alone, they proceeded to explain to Arella about Hiei and Yukina and Hiei's little secret. When they finished, she gave both of them an annoyed look.  
  
"How the heck was I suppose to know that?! I'm new to the group, remember?!"  
  
Hiei had followed the others out as they led Arella out of the room. "Ignorance is never an excuse," he said from a distance. He started walking towards them. As he did, Yusuke and Kurama turned to face him, and stand beside Arella. "Now, that you have been entrusted with a secret... I assume you will honor it. It is... for her own protection. You must promise never to speak of it."   
  
"I... I promise," said Arella.   
  
Hiei simply grunted and walked past them heading out into the pasture to train. They watched him leave, and were brought back to the events before them as they heard Genkai clear her throat to announce her presence. "Well," said Genkai, "I see you're just as popular as ever today. Come with me."   
Arella nodded and turned to look towards Kurama. He offered a brief smile and curt nod as Arella started after Genkai. She led Arella into the dojo and towards one of the walls on which several weapons hung. Genkai stood by the wall, with her hands poised behind her back. "Choose one," said Genkai.   
  
"What?" said Arella. "But, Genkai... I don't know the first thing about any of these weapons. I only know how to use my bow and arrows!" Arella continued to her explanation, but was stopped as Genkai raised her hand to silence her.   
  
"Just pick one, child and take it into your hands," said Genkai. Arella took a deep breath and studied the wall. There were so many to choose from. So many different types of weapons were mounted on the wall. Finally, Arella reached out and took a sword into her hand. It was a Chinese sword that had a golden hilt and a long silver blade that gleamed brightly in the sunlight. The sheath for the sword was silver and gold and decorated with tiny diamonds that shinned like little stars.   
  
She turned to face Genkai. "Okay, now what?" she asked. She watched as a rare occurrence happened, and Genkai actually smiled. "What is it?"  
  
"You've chosen your mother's sword," said Genkai. "It was left in my possession to give to you when the time was right. Personally, I think you're a little late, but it's now or never." Genkai shrugged and started to leave the dojo.  
  
"Wait, Genkai!" said Arella. "Are you going to teach me to use it?"   
  
Genkai paused and looked back. "Teach you to use it?" she repeated. "Sorry, that wasn't part of the deal. You're on your own there."   
  
"What?! But what good is a sword going to do me, if I don't know how to use it?!"   
  
Genkai turned and continued towards the exit. "You'll figure something out," she replied and disappeared out the door.   
  
"Genkai wait!" said Arella. She ran towards the door, but when she got there, Genkai was nowhere to be found. Arella looked down at the sword in her hand. The sword that had belonged to her mother. "Now, what?" Suddenly, Arella's attention was drawn to sound of someone grunting and thrusts through the air. She looked down on the field below, and saw Hiei practicing with his own sword. A smile quickly appeared on her face, as she started down the stairs towards the field.  
  
Arella paused several feet away and watched as Hiei continued to practice. Every one of his moves was so fluent. She stood their admiring it in awe. Finally, Hiei decided to recognize his audience. He was on one knee with his blade and hand fully extended when his eyes fell upon Arella who was standing beside him. "What do you want?" he asked.   
  
"Um... I was just watching you," she said. "You're really great with your sword." Arella watched as Hiei stood on his feet and turned towards her.   
  
"In all the time that you have been here, you haven't approached me this directly before. You want something, what is it?" he asked.   
  
Arella gulped and stared at Hiei. She slowly pulled the sword into view from behind her back. She stared down at it, and then back up at Hiei. "I was hoping... I was hoping you could train me. Teach me to use the sword and be as good as you are."   
  
Hiei wasted no time in scoffing with amusement. "You've got to be joking," he said. "I don't have time to take on a novice pupil and train them. Look at you... You're not even holding the sword correctly now!" Hiei turned away from her. "Now... leave me." Hiei then set back to training.   
  
Arella watched and raised her hand to begin to speak, but stopped. She turned and started to walk away, leaving Hiei alone.   
  
"The first rule is to never give up," said Hiei. Arella stopped and turned around. "You're going to have to learn that rule well before we begin. Because once we do... there is no quitting."   
  
Arella began to smile. "So, you'll train me?" she asked.   
  
Hiei took a deep breath. "Listen," he began, "in my past I have done some things that I am not very proud of. Some of those things include the death of several Angels. Then, I was ruthless... and didn't care who suffered. In case we ever come across such an opponent... I don't want the same fate to befall you. So, to answer you question... yes, I will train you."  
  
Author's Note: I know Kayko's name is really spelled Keiko, but I like the other spelling and I'm a fan of the dub. I wouldn't even know YYH existed if it wasn't for the dub. Then I wouldn't know that Kurama existed and that would be a crime in itself! 


	10. Soulmates

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 10  
  
After a series of vicious attacks, Morfran appeared in front of Yusuke, slashed him across the chest with his sword and then disappeared, appearing besides his two minions.  
  
"Now, as interesting as this is, I will give you all a second chance. You have one month to train Arella to become a great warrior. After that one-month is over, you will go over to my fort where we will have one final battle. You have fun with my servants while I have fun with the girl."  
  
Morfran smirked cruelly as he looked over at the Spirit Detectives, ready to protect Arella and Kurama at all cost. He then looked over at Arella herself, wanting to leave her with something that would haunt her before he left.  
  
"You know, child," he said in a calm voice, "you should not blame me for you mother's demise. If anyone should be blamed, it should be you. You see, your mother signed a contract with King Yama to shorten her life expectancy. You see, after you were born, she went to see an oracle that foretold your death at this age. Being the person she was, she went to King Yama and signed a contract, which would allow you to live a long and happy life, but also cut how long she would live in half. A few years later to that day, she died. Now, I don't deny she died by my hand; it's just that if maybe she had signed that contract, she would still be alive. So technically, you're her true killer, not I."  
  
Morfran and his two soldiers then stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.  
  
Arella looked over at Botan, fear, anger, hatred, pain and sadness all mingled in her eyes. The pain was obvious on her face as tears streaked down her cheeks.  
  
"Is it true?" Arella asked, looking directly at her, "Is it true, Botan? Did my Mom really do that?" When Botan turned her head and stayed silent, Arella stood up and stepped up closer to her, "Answer me!" she screamed.  
  
Botan finally looked up at Arella and slowly nodded, "Yes Arella, I'm afraid it is true."  
  
Arella shut her eyes tightly, tears now running down her face like wild fire, the weight of Morfran and Botan's words hitting her heart and soul.  
  
"I should go," she whispered softly, quickly turning and running into the woods, feeling that she should be alone.  
  
The place she had chosen as her spot of seclusion was the branch of a tall tree in the middle of the woods. The very same tree she has on when she had been hiding from her older cousins only a few days ago.  
  
The clouds in the skies had darkened and rain started to pour down from the heavens, soaking her clothes and her hair, mixing with crystal tears of sadness that she shed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry," Arella whispered to herself, tears still running down her cheeks. She glanced down at the ground below, wondering if maybe she should allow herself to fall back, ending her existence, for not even an Angel could survive such a fatal fall, but then again, most Angels had wings and could fly to safety. She did not. The fall would surely kill her.  
  
*I would be doing the world a favor. It's not like anyone would miss me.* She thought as she subconsciously stood up, her eyes still on the ground. All it would take was one jump and it would all be over. All the pain, all the anguish, all the sadness, it would all be over. She would finally know peace.  
  
**********  
  
"A-Arella," groaned Kurama as he tried to pick himself up. "W- where... is... She?"  
  
"Take it easy, Kurama," said Yusuke. "You got banged up pretty bad by that scaly bastard. You just sit tight, we'll find her, okay." Yusuke turned to face Hiei and Kuwabara. "Okay guys, let's start looking for her, okay. The sooner we find her, the sooner we can get Kurama back to Genkai, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, we get it, Urameshi!" said Kuwabara. "Let's just find her. She seemed pretty upset when she left."  
  
"You figure that out all by yourself?" asked Hiei as they started out.  
  
"Watch it, Shorty!" said Kuwabara.  
  
As they left, Kurama started to get to his feet. He struggled, and with great pain, finally stood... barely. He stumbled as best he could into the midst of the forest. He could feel it in his heart that something wasn't right. He just knew that he had to find Arella... and fast.  
  
As the rain began to fall, his task didn't become any easier. Finally, he saw her perched on the limb of the tree high up, staring down. And as the rain fell, everything became silent except for the sound of her heart... almost as if it were crying out in pain. "No," Kurama whispered. He began to push himself towards her as quickly as he could. Finally, he leapt into the air just as Arella began to lean forward. Kurama opened his arms and wrapped them around the soft falling form. "Arella, no!"  
  
Kurama could feel the jarring pain as his body fell against the tree trunk. He looked down at his arms to find Arella wrapped safely in them, his body serving to cushion her fall. Putting the pain aside, Kurama stroked her hair to make sure that she was all right. She instantly looked up, and was shocked to find that he had saved her, especially in his condition.  
  
"K-Kurama?" said Arella. Seeing him in the pain that he was in made the tears run from her eyes even faster. "Even now... I can't cause you any more pain. It's for the best... no one else will suffer."  
  
"That's not true, Arella!" said Kurama. "If you do this everyone will suffer. The people of Earth will suffer having to live through the hell of Monfran's reign... is that what you want?" Kurama looked at Arella, who had her eyes closed, not willing to face him. "They'll know pain like they've never known it before. And so will I! I'll know the pain of having to live without you."  
  
Arella's eyes opened and she turned to see Kurama pushing himself to his feet once again. "Please Arella," he said softly, "don't make me live that Hell. I'm asking you to save *me*." Kurama took a deep breath, as the rain fell around them both. He reached up and pushed the wet strands of hair that had matted against her face. "My heart is crying for yours... now, and forever, Arella." He looked down at her, his eyes locked lost in hers and the rest of the world disappearing from view.  
  
"Kurama, I.." she began, however Kurama leaned forward and kissed her. His lips tasting hers, and she returned the gesture instantly. All the pain that had plagued Kurama's body seemed to vanish as he kissed Arella, as did any doubt that plagued his mind.  
  
As they kissed, Arella felt the electric jolt she had felt when she and Kurama had first touched hands, only this time it was stronger and traveled throughout her whole body. A bolt of gold electricity reaching out from the depths of her soul and touching Kurama's soul, a silver bolt coming from his. The gold and silver bolts intertwined and became one, the hold so strong that not even the Gods could sever it.  
  
Their souls were now bonded, united as one, connected at long last.  
  
As they separated from the kiss, Arella looked into Kurama's deep green eyes and know that he had felt it too. Only one word came to her mind that could explain what it was that they had just felt.  
  
Soulmates. Kurama and Arella were Soulmates. Two souls destined to be together for all eternity. This threw Arella into complete shock. She of all people never expected to have the honor and joy of having a Soulmate, especially after what Morfran had told her.  
  
She moved further into his tender embrace, laying her head on his should and closing her eyes, trying to contemplate all that had just happened in that one day. She felt Kurama gently stroke her hair, comforting her from the pain she had felt before.  
  
"Arella," Kurama said softly. She looked up at him, purple blue eyes meeting green ones, "What was that we felt when we kissed?"  
  
"Could we go back to the temple first? I'll explain it then," she murmured, smiling as Kurama took to hand and then both jumped off the tree and headed back to Genkai's temple.  
  
When they arrived at her room, Kurama reluctantly let go of his hold on her hand. She smiled at him before she turned and walked over to her one of her bags, pulling out a brown leather bound book, flipping though it's pages until she found the one she was looking for. She read each and ever world carefully before she finally looked up at Kurama and motioned for him to sit next to her. When he did, she looked into his eyes and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
  
"Kurama, if I understand the situation correctly, you and I are Soulmates," she then showed him the page she had been reading before, pointing to the passage she wanted him to read.  
  
"The Soulmate Union is a simple yet valuable belief held by all Angels universally that everyone has one true love. There are three signs that allow Angels and their Soulmates (whether they be an Angel or other species, though that has never happened according to Angelic history books thus far.) to know when they have met their one true love.  
  
The first sign is that the two destined Soulmates notice each other right away. Whether alone or in a place crowded by thousands, the two Soulmates will only notice each other.  
  
The second sign is that when their skin meets (in the hand or wrist area) a bolt of electricity from their souls will run though them and try and make a connection with the other person. The bolt running though them is not painful.  
  
The third and final sign is the kiss. The two will first kiss only when one of the person's emotions is very high. When they kiss, the two will again feel the electric bolts. The two bolts will intertwine, creating a bond between them so strong that they will never want to be apart.  
  
With the Soulmate bond, certain abilities are gained. The Soulmates can often feel the other's emotions. They can also speak to each other telepathically and if their love is strong enough, they can share powers and if so desired, combine their powers into one. This has only yet to been seen and proven."  
  
When Arella saw that Kurama was done reading the passage, she closed the book and looked over at him, studying the expression on his face at the news as they both slowly stood back up.  
  
"Soulmates?" repeated Kurama. He took a step back, and looked towards the floor as he paced the room. He paused at one point, and looked up at Arella. He swallowed, and she could see that there was some thing wrong.  
  
"Kurama?" she said. "What is it?" Arella took a step towards him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It. it shouldn't be possible. I mean. isn't a Soulmate reserved for those of the purest hearts. I mean. I'm a demon. I have done such evil things in the past.." Kurama paused and looked at Arella. "And you. your mother was an Angel. the most pure-hearted of all beings. Arella, as badly as I want it to be true. is it really possible?"  
  
Arella stared at Kurama for a brief while, hearing his words. She took a deep breath and took one final step towards him. "What does your heart tell you?" she said, "Forget about the past. just tell me what you feel right now?"  
  
Kurama gazed down at Arella and reached out towards her. "My heart. my heart tells me that nothing could feel more right. That anything else. just won't be enough."  
  
Arella smiled and reached down and took Kurama's hand. She placed the back of his hand against her chest, so that he could feel her heart beat. Kurama looked down at her startled. "They have the same beat. the same tempo. they're one, Kurama.. We're one. destined to be together throughout all of eternity."  
  
Kurama could feel his own heart, beating with the same rhythm as Arella's. He smiled as he looked down at her. He turned his hand and squeezed hers gently as he pulled it away from her chest. He kissed her hand, and used his other hand to run his fingers through her hair. "Who am I to argue with destiny?" he said softly. 


	11. First Encounter With the Enemy

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 9  
  
Kurama sat on the stairs of the temple gazing out at the setting sun. He looked down below onto the field where Arella was practicing swipes with her sword as Hiei circled her, advising and instructing her on her performance and how to improve. Kurama sighed at the sight. He could almost see Arella's face blend perfectly with the sunlight. It was truly one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen.  
  
He watched as her hair floated in the air as she turned. He could see the beads of sweat on her forehead, and how they seemed to glow in the fading sunlight. Kurama found that he couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. He watched as each of her movements became fluid and graceful. It was a sight of its own... almost a dance the way she moved.  
  
Kurama continued to look out on the field, never taking his eyes off of her. He then began to think of how timid Arella had been when he first met her. He could hardly forget how drawn he'd been to her... like a moth to a flame. And he never questioned it one bit. All he knew was that he had to see her everyday. Speak to her, just to hear her voice.  
  
"Kurama," he heard Arella's voice say. Its sound was like music to his ears. "Kurama... Kurama…" Kurama sighed as he heard his name flow from her lips so gently. Then, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.   
  
He turned to find that it was Arella's hand, and it had in fact become night. He turned to her, slightly startled. "Arella?" he said. "I'm sorry, I... I guess I was daydreaming."  
  
Arella smiled. "It's okay," she said. "I've been guilty of daydreaming from time to time myself."   
  
Kurama stared up at her lips, watching how they formed each word perfectly. He shook his head and stood up. "Uh, was there something you wanted, Arella?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Arella. "I almost forgot why I came here. I'm supposed to tell you that, dinner's ready." Arella smiled and looked up into Kurama's eyes. She found that she could barely tear her gaze away from his. "Uh, it's... it's getting cold. I think we should go." Kurama nodded and followed Arella back to the dining room.  
  
"It's about time!" said Kuwabara when they arrived. "You have any idea how hungry I am! I could eat a horse!"  
  
"A jackass is more like it," snapped Yusuke. "Of course, then you'd be eating your own kind."  
  
"Hey, you watch it, Urameshi!" growled Kuwabara. "I would kick your ass right here, right now, but I promised myself that I'd never fight on an empty stomach!"  
  
**********  
  
It was later that evening that Arella was frantically searching though her things as though it was a matter of life or death, which according to Arella, it was.  
  
"Where is it?!" she asked herself, her voice filled with panic, "I could have sworn I packed it with me!" She then leaned her head against the wall and sighed, "I must have been in such a hurry to pack at the time that it must have slipped my mind. Damn those cousins of mine. If it weren't for them, I would have it with me. I guess I have no choice but to go back there and get it. I just hope they're all asleep when I get there."  
  
With that thought in mind, Arella quickly picked up her backpack and ran out of the temple, completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching her in the shadows.  
  
Within twenty minutes, Arella stood before her aunt's home, checking to see if anyone in the house was awake, but from what she could tell, everyone was asleep, none of the lights were on. She then ran to the side of the house, smiling when she saw that the ladder to her room was still up. She climbed to the top and stepped inside, lifting up one of the many loose floorboards, sighing in relief as she picked up a small black box. She put it in her backpack and was about to leave when an all too familiar voice rang though the once quiet house.  
  
"ARELLA NEYSA NOKOMIS! GET YOUR FILTHLY, UNMANNERED ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Aunt Maura screamed from the bottom of the attic stairs. Arella decided to take her chance and go down the ladder, but before she could, her three cousins ran up there and dragged her down to where Aunt Maura stood. The girls shoved her down in front of their mother, Arella falling on her knees, about to try and stand up when her aunt gave her a good hard kick in the stomach.  
  
"You ungrateful little brat! How dare you attack my daughters and their boyfriends! They told me about what you did you little hell spawned demon!" Aunt Maura screamed.  
  
Arella tried to stand up, but again, Aunt Maura knocked her back down with a punch to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, "You'll get up when I say you get up you little blonde street whore! Understand one thing you vile bitch, my daughters are far more superior to you! They are more beautiful, more liked, and more loved! I could never understand what that brother of mine saw in your tramp mother of yours and I know damn well your birth was probably the cause of his death! And I'm also just as sure your just as much a tramp as your mother was!"  
  
This time, Aunt Maura pulled Arella back up to her feet by her hair, but Arella still managed to keep quiet, refusing to giver her aunt and cousins the satisfaction of hearing her in pain.  
  
"I knew I should have killed you when you spilled that water on my Spanish marble tiles! Your nothing put trouble you pathetic little slut!" With those final words, Aunt Maura back handed Arella across the face so hard, she fell backwards and the back of her head hit the edge of the coffee table.  
  
"Come girls, lets go to bed, the slut can get to bed herself," Aunt Maura said, glaring down at Arella's body before she went upstairs.   
  
Aulii, Tamma, Adara grinned evilly and before they went upstairs, each delivering a hard kick to Arella's stomach, all three of them snickering at the sight of their cousin on the ground.  
  
When they were gone, Arella slowly lifted her hand to the back of her head and then put it in front of her.  
  
"Blood," she murmured to herself, somehow managing to stand up and walk though the front door. She only made it a few steps though, collapsing to the ground and falling into unconsciousness.   
  
**********  
  
Kurama had followed Arella back to her house. He was slightly upset that she had decided to return. He was certain that she had liked it better at the Temple where she was safe. He stood outside perched on one of the branches as he watched Arella climb into her window. Kurama sighed and leapt to another branch hoping for a better view.  
  
As Kurama waited, he hoped that Arella would come back out. *She has to come back. She didn't even take Kin with her. She must have just forgotten something.* He thought. Suddenly, he could hear shouting coming from inside. "Arella!" he said to himself. He leapt to a few other branches, trying to find a way in. He'd noticed that the lights in the living room had come on, but he couldn't see because all of the curtains were closed.  
  
Finally, the lights in what Kurama believed to be the living room went out, and everything was silent. He stared at the windows, waiting for some sort of movement. Finally, he heard the click of the front door. Kurama rushed towards it, and to his relief Arella was coming out. "Thank heavens," began Kurama. However, no sooner as he finished, he watched Arella collapse to the ground. "NO!"  
  
He leapt to the ground and quickly took Arella into his arms. "Arella! Arella, wake up!" he said frantically. He then felt something wet on his hands. He looked at it to see that it was covered in blood. He looked at her head, and saw that it was beginning to soak into his uniform. "No.…" he whispered. Kurama turned and stared back at the house, the door open. Part of him wanted to go in there and make them pay for what they had done.  
  
"You'd best get her to Genkai," said Hiei, who stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Hiei?" said Kurama.  
  
Hiei nodded. "Leave now. Arella needs treatment and from the looks of that wound, she needs it quickly." Kurama wasted no time. He nodded at Hiei and then quickly leapt into the air and out of sight. Hiei then turned his attention towards the house and the open door. He drew his sword from its sheath and after a few seconds, Hiei replaced it, "They're not worth it."  
  
Hiei knew that if he had reacted as he wanted, as those women deserved, Koenma would have him locked away. He turned and started to leave, but stopped. He turned back and looked at the house again. He then drew his sword and ran at it, slicing the four pillars holding up the cover over the porch. Suddenly, the roof of the porch came crashing down, completely covering the porch and blocking the front door. Hiei nodded satisfied and started on his way. As he reached the edge of the walkway, he turned and kicked the mailbox off its post. "I feel much better," he muttered as he returned to the temple.  
  
  
**********  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and Kurama rushed into the room. His vest was covered with blood, and he wasted no time and calling out to Genkai. Yusuke and Kuwabara, hearing the call quickly rushed to see what was happening.  
  
"Holy crap! What happened to her!?" exclaimed Kuwabara as she saw Kurama holding Arella, both of them covered in her blood.  
  
"Her aunt and her cousins," Kurama murmured softly, "They... they did this to her."  
  
Yusuke pounded his fist into the palm of his hand. "Those stupid ugly bitches! I oughta go over there and kick all three of their asses!" he said.  
  
Kuwabara looked and him and quickly said, "Wait a second... They're girls! You're gonna go beat up some girls, Urameshi. That's kinda wimpy ain't it?"  
  
Yusuke growled at the word wimpy. "I don't care. They already look like a bunch of dudes! After all, I believe in equal rights for everybody! So, they deserve an equal opportunity ass-kicking just like any other jerk that would do something like this!"   
  
Kuwabara sighed at the words, and groaned as he thought it over. After a few moments he said, "Yeah... you're right!" Kuwabara agreed, pounding his fist into his palm as well, "That does makes sense! Count me in buddy!"  
  
"Quiet down, both of you!" snapped Genkai. "I don't have time to listen to your foolishness, while I'm trying to save this girl! Out! All of you!"  
  
"But we were.…" began Yusuke.  
  
"Out!" said Genkai simply. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned and left the room.   
Kurama stepped forward. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"I told all of you to leave and I meant it," said Genkai. Kurama, slightly shocked, started to back away. However, before he left, Genkai called out, "I'll do what I can." And with that, Kurama left the room. Now alone with the girl, Genkai rubbed her forehead. "Poor child," she said softly. "Just be strong... like your mother. Leave the rest... to me." And with that, Genkai set out silently to save the Angel before her.  
  
**********  
  
Arella slowly opened her eyes and let out a soft little moan of discomfort as she sat up. She looked around, a bit shocked to find herself back in her room at Genkai's temple. "How did I get here?" she said to herself aloud, "I thought I would be dead by now, considering how hard Aunt Maura hit me."   
  
Kin meanwhile saw that his guardian was awake and quickly ran up onto the bed, greeting her with nuzzles and kisses on her face, glad that she was still alive. Arella scooped him up into her arms and gently laid back down, Kin resting on her stomach while Arella gently stroked his fur. When he had fallen asleep, Arella lifted her head slightly and touched the back of it with her hand, surprised to find that the wound was completely healed. The only evidence that she felt that she had ever been hurt at all was the dried up blood on her hair.  
  
Arella then slowly lifted Kin off of her stomach and set him down on the bed, slowly sitting up again. "Hello?" she called out softly, "Is anyone here?"  
  
  
"Yes," said Kurama as he stepped out of the shadows. "I only wanted to check on you, to make sure you were all right." Kurama stepped next to the bed, and sat down on the edge, careful not to disturb Kin too much. "So, how are you?"  
  
  
"Better," replied Arella. "Much better in fact. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that nothing happened to me." Arella began to smile, but it faded as the memory of what her aunt and cousins had done to her came back. She sighed as she tried to push the thoughts away.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're feeling better now," said Kurama.  
  
"You were there... weren't you?" asked Arella. The question seemed to take Kurama by surprise. "I remember hearing your voice... calling out to me. It seemed so distant at the time, but.…" Arella looked up at Kurama, "... it was you," she whispered.  
  
Kurama could only look into her eyes, for once he couldn't think of what to say, or how to respond. So, he nodded. Finally, he answered, "Yes. Yes, I was there. I... I only followed you to make sure you were safe, and when I saw you come out of the house... I was... afraid."  
  
Arella looked at Kurama. "You were afraid? Afraid of what?" she asked.  
  
Kurama looked up at her, and then back down at the bed. "Of... of losing you," he said softly. He then felt her hand gently rest on top of his. He looked back up at Arella to see that she was smiling brightly.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," she said. "I'm fine... thanks to you."  
  
Kurama nodded, and started to stand. "Take care of yourself, and make sure to get some rest," he said. "Since you're feeling better, I doubt Hiei will give you a day off of your training." Arella smiled at Kurama as he said the comment, of course she was certain he was telling the truth. Hiei definitely wouldn't cut her any slack. "Good night, Arella," said Kurama.  
  
"Good night, Kurama," said Arella. She then leaned, putting her head against the pillow. Kin awoke and moved up the bed, so that he could find a nice resting place cradled by Arella's arms. The pair then slowly drifted off to sleep, for once able to get a peaceful night of sleep.  
**********  
  
Morfran sat on his throne, his eyes closed as word of his son's recent death was reported to him by the solider that kneeled in front of him.  
  
"From what we know, my Lord," the lowly solider said as he looked up at his master, "Ciaran's mission was going quite well. We feel that the girl would be dead by now had she not had help from Koenma's Spirit Detectives. Their getting involved allowed the daughter of Amata the chance she needed to finish off Lord Ciaran. I am sorry my lord."  
  
Morfran opened his eyes and looked down at the messenger who started to cower in fear from his master. After a few moments of deadly silence, he finally spoke, "Send a message to Koenma. Tell him that unless the girl is handed over to me, I will come to the Living World and kill every innocent I see until the girl is in my grasp. She and the Spirit Detectives will pay for what they have done. Besides, the sooner Amata's daughter is dead, the sooner I no longer have to worry about that damned Angelic prophecy."   
  
**********  
  
Arella's eyes opened and she stared into the darkness. She could feel that she was not alone. She felt Kin lying next to her, but still there was someone else. Arella sat up in the darkness and tried to search through the shadows to find the other person in the room. Finally, she spoke. "I know you're there," said Arella. Still there was silence. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's just me," came Kurama's voice. He stepped into moonlight shining through the window and smiled at Arella. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't left this time."  
  
Arella smiled at Kurama and shook her head. "No, I'm still here," she said. "And, trust me, I won't be leaving again anytime soon."  
  
Kurama nodded at her words. He took a breath and faltered for a moment as if debating whether to say something. Then, he spoke. "Arella, I'm curious about something." Arella turned to Kurama, somewhat eager to hear his question. "You knew how your family would react if they found you when you returned. Why did you go back? What was so important?" Kurama stood in the beam of the moonlight staring down at her.  
  
Arella sighed and looked Kurama in the eyes before she spoke, "Could you hand me my back pack? I'll show what was so important, though I must warn you, when you see and hear my explanation to why I had to go back, you may think it was a bit frivolous."  
  
When Kurama handed her the backpack, she reached inside and pulled out a brown suede pouch. She opened up the pouch and took out a small black velvet box. She then opened up the box carefully and handed it over to him.  
  
Inside of the box was a stunning necklace. The chain was made of a fine thin silver that shinned as brilliantly as the moonlight. Attached to the chain was a small, circular pendant that had three beautiful stones on it. The first stone, which really served as a background stone was the legendary Makai Sapphire. The next two stones had been set on top of the sapphire. The first was a diamond in the shape of a crescent moon and the next was a ruby cut into the shape of a rose.  
  
"It's called the Moon Rose and it's a symbol for the Angelic people. It was a gift from my mother. It's been in the family for centuries. I use to wear it all the time, but after I moved in with my aunt and cousins, Adara and her two sisters tried to steal it from me so they could pawn it off for some money. I had to force myself to stop wearing it and hide it somewhere so that they couldn't get their hands on it. I know it seems kind of foolish, going though all of that just for a piece of jewelry, it's just that it was the last thing my mother gave me before she died."  
  
Kurama shook his head as he looked at Arella. "It's not foolish at all," said Kurama. "I understand why you would want to hold on to something so precious... especially since it belonged to your mother." Kurama took a deep breath and looked away from Arella for a moment as he began to think about his own mother... his human mother.   
  
"I was actually lucky enough to experience the love of a mother," said Kurama. "It's one of the things that... really changed me into the person I am today. In fact, it wasn't long ago that I was ready to give up my own life so that my mother could live." Kurama smiled and looked back at Arella. "She was the first person to teach me what... true love is. In fact, I've never really cared about anyone else like I do her until.…"   
  
Kurama allowed his voice to trail off as he stared into Arella's eyes. What was I just about to say? He continued to stare into her eyes, and he could feel his chest grow warmer with every beat of his heart. Finally, he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's getting late, and you do need your rest. Perhaps its time that I take my leave of you." Kurama stood up and looked down at Arella one last time as he inched back towards the door. "Good night, Arella."  
  
"Good night, Kurama," Arella murmured before she laid back down and fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.  
  
**********  
  
When morning came, Arella awoke and took a long hot shower, getting any of the dried blood that had been in her hair or anywhere else to be cleaned off. After her shower was done, she changed into a knee length robin's egg blue skirt, black shoes, and a lavender scoop neck blouse. A smile came across her face as she picked up her necklace and put it on as the finishing touch. At long last, she could finally wear it again without worry of it being stolen and sold.  
  
As she was starting to braid her hair, she glanced out the window and noticed Yusuke and the others heading over to the temple. What really caught her attention though was the blue haired and pink-eyed girl flying on the oar towards Yusuke. Her hands went to her sides, forgetting about the braid and letting her hair stay down. She knew damn well who the girl was and knew she had to be on her guard. Every since watching her mother's soul be taken away, she knew she had to be wary of her. It wasn't that she held something against the girl, it was just that watching someone's soul be taken, especially if it was the mother, tended to make a person cautious.   
  
Kin walked by her side as she stepped out of the temple to face everyone. From what she could tell by the look on the blue haired girl's face, she didn't exactly come bearing good news.  
  
  
Kurama turned at the sound of the small pattering of paws, realizing that it was Kin. Naturally, where there was Kin, Arella wouldn't be far behind. "Good morning Arella," said Kurama. "I trust you slept well last night?" he asked as he came towards her.  
  
As Kurama went to greet Arella, everyone else's eyes turned on the girl. Yusuke and Kuwabara spoke softly giving her a morning greeting. Hiei's only response was a curt nod. It was at that moment that Genkai had seemed to appear almost as if out of nowhere right between Kurama and Arella. "Make it a round trip, Casanova," she said softly.  
  
Kurama looked down at Genkai, and saw that she wasn't about to let him any closer. He then turned his attention to Arella, who at the moment wasn't paying attention to him, but to Botan. "Oh, Arella," began Kurama. "This is Botan. She's.…"  
  
"I know who she is," said Arella.   
  
Botan had recognized the girl as well. However, as she stared at the girl, her expression was one of sorrow. Botan floated slowly towards Arella and never broke eye contact. She remembered the girl from those months ago, when she had to take her mother away. She looked at Arella, and said the only thing that she could. "I'm... I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you want?" Arella asked, not bothering to hide the bitterness in her voice. Seeing the person who had taken her mother's soul before her eyes wasn't exactly bringing back the fondest of memories. And despite Kin's usual fair judgment of character, he knew how painful it was for Arella to be facing the one called Botan, so he walked in front of her, his ears flattening against his skull and started growling at her. He would not allow his guardian to be hurt again.  
  
Botan sighed as she looked at Arella, and saw the hurt in her eyes. She didn't look at Kin, but held her place knowing the fox wouldn't hesitate to protect its owner. "Arella, first of all, I didn't come to apologize for what I did. But I will for the pain that it caused you. You have to understand that I had no choice.…" Botan sighed as she realized that Arella didn't want to hear anything she had to say about that day.  
  
Botan took a deep breath, and began to address the others. "Koenma just received a message from Morfran," said Botan. "Unless we hand over Arella by midnight tonight, he's going to come to the Living World and slaughter countless innocents until he has her." Arella's gaze turned to meet Botan's. "Either way... It's a lose-lose situation. If he gets Arella, he'll kill her, and the Angelic Prophecy won't be fulfilled."  
  
"Then the only choice we have is to stop him before midnight, right?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Easier said then done," Arella said, "Morfran is one of the most deadly Black Dragons to ever live. He's killed countless Angels, and caused several to commit suicide or go mad. He's known for his painful methods of torture on Angels. My mother was the only one who able to come close to defeating him.…" She didn't continue on, remembering what Ciaran's words were, "Besides, part of the prophecy said something about the cold fox. No one knows who or what that means. So until then, the prophecy won't come true."  
  
She then bit her lip and sighed, looking down at Kin before she looked at Yusuke and the others, "But if innocent people are at stake, then just take me there, my life isn't worth it if it means the cost of innocent lives and have Yukina take care of Kin for me."  
  
  
Yususke sighed and looked at Arella. "Are you sure about this, I mean.…" However, the Spirit Detective didn't have to finish his question. The expression on Arella's face said it all. Yusuke simply nodded. Kurama however, didn't know what to say. The last thing he wanted was for Arella to sacrifice herself like this. He couldn't allow that to happen.  
  
"Then, we'll go where Morfran is expecting us to meet him," said Botan. She then moved towards Arella. "And even if we don't know the first half of the prophecy, he seems pretty certain that the second half is you. And giving you up, would end our chances of stopping him forever. I can't let that happen." Arella and Botan exchanged a look for a time, before either of them took the first step towards meeting Morfran.  
  
**********  
  
"Tell me, why can't the bad guys ever meet at a nice place. Why the hell does it always have to be creepy?" said Kuwabara as he stepped over the field, littered with skulls and bones.  
  
"This is the Battlefield of the Dead," said Botan. "There's a curse on these grounds... and a warning as well."  
  
"What warning?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"The Warning that should the living ever cross the Battlefield of the Dead, their souls will arise to slaughter the living so that their souls may never leave the field again?"  
  
"Oh what a crock!" said Yusuke. "Who the hell's gonna believe some crap like that?"  
  
Suddenly, moans could be heard from the ground. Bones moved across the ground and broke from the Earth. The groans and calls of the dead were all around them. "All of a sudden, I'm a believer!" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut the hell up and fight!" said Yususke. "Otherwise, you're gonna be a card-carrying member!" Just as Yusuke finished speaking, an axe came crashing down in front of his face. Yusuke pulled his fist back and drove it into the skeleton's skull, crashing it like fragile pottery. "Hey, these guys aren't so tough."  
  
"No, but there are thousands of them, and only a handful of us," said Hiei. "It would be foolish to discredit the threat they pose."  
  
"Yusuke!" said Botan. "We can't stay here and fight all day!" Botan ducked a sword slicing through the air. She then rose with a baseball bat, and shattered the spine of the skeletal remains in front of her. "We have to reach the Morbid Forest before then, otherwise…."  
  
"I don't need a full recap, Botan!" shouted Yusuke. "Arella! Kurama! You two get moving, the rest of us will cover you!"  
  
"But, they outnumber you," said Arella. "You won't stand a chance!"  
  
"Damn it! Just go! We'll be right behind you!" said Yusuke. Suddenly, the sound of bones shattering caught Yusuke's attention, as Kuwabara slid up against him back to back. "Trust me, we'll be fine!"  
  
Kurama placed his hand on Arella's shoulder. "Come, we must take this opportunity now," said Kurama. "If our friends say that they can handle this… then we must trust them."  
  
Arella seemed to think it over for a moment. And then, she saw something coming towards her. "Take it, Arella!" said Botan. "You may need it." Arella looked at the pouch for a few seconds. She opened it and looked inside briefly. She could see the white, glittery dust inside the small glass bottle.  
  
"Dragon Dust," she said softly. She then turned back towards Botan and nodded. Arella took a deep breath and looked over at Kurama. "Let's go." And with that, the pair broke away from their friends and made their way towards the Morbid Forest, where Morfran was surely waiting for them.  
  
**********  
  
  
Night had fallen as Arella and Kurama walked though the thick forest, each on the look out for any sign of their friends or Morfran. Arella hoped that Yusuke and the others would be all right. She would never forgive herself if they died because of her. As she and Kurama stepped into a small clearing, Arella felt as though she and Kurama were being watched, but there was no one else there except for the two of them. At least, that was the way it appeared.  
  
She removed the bottle of Dragon Dust that Botan had given her from a small pouch she had carried with her and poured some of it into her palm, blowing it all around them. The dust soon revealed two figures who both lunged for Kurama at once, grabbing him by his arms. A third figure then appeared and stepped out into the moonlight, revealing himself to the two. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders and penetrating gold eyes that seemed as though they could see right though a person's soul. He stood at seven feet and looked down at Kurama and Arella as though they were two tiny mice. From his back were a set of large black dragon wings which made him look all the more frightening. That's when Arella knew she was facing the legendary Angel Hunter, Morfran, Lord of all the Black Dragons.  
  
He gave a cold smile before his pale hand reached out and grabbed Arella by her slim neck, lifting her up into the air, studying her carefully.  
  
"So, this is the girl that is destined to destroy me. Interesting, she doesn't seem that powerful, though I do admit, she did inherit her mother's cleverness," Morfran said as he grabbed the bottle from Arella's hand, looking at it for a moment before he threw it to the ground, shattering it into little tiny pieces, "Not everyone would have thought of using that stuff to find us, then again, you're not an ordinary child, now are you? What does surprise me though is how pathetic and helpless you are. I was hoping for a challenge, I do enjoy a good fight. Your mother was a worthy opponent, yet before me is her brat and she couldn't even swat a fly. Didn't she teach you how to fight? No hand to hand combat skills, Spirit Energy to rival that of a mouse, no swordsman ship, nothing. True, you do have your impressive archery skills, but I wanted an actual fight against you. This is rather disappointing. If I didn't know better, I would be convinced that you were not the Angel of Two Worlds, yet all the research I did on that bitch mother of yours, you have to be the one."  
  
He then tossed her aside as though she were a mere rag doll, watching her hit a tree and then fall to the ground, struggling to get up. He shook his head, glaring at her as though she were a small child that had committed some horrible deed, "I'm surprised your little friends didn't come here with you, at least I would have gotten a fight out of them. I do despise killing something that can't even put up a decent fight, it's a disgrace to my honor."  
  
  
Watching Arella being thrown around, Kurama tried to free himself from the hold of the dragons. "No! Arella!" he shouted as struggled for his freedom. The pair that were holding him drove their knees into his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. Morfran turned towards the sight, amused by the Kurama's outburst.  
  
"Well, perhaps I will get a fight after all," said Morfran. "The legendary, Kurama... a pity you had a change of heart as of late, otherwise you may actually appreciate the moment of victory within my grasp," Morfran smiled. "It has a bit of... poetic justice, seeing that I kill both the mother and daughter."  
  
Kurama stared at Morfran and began to struggle for his freedom again, but the dragons were much stronger than him. Seeing the struggle, Morfran couldn't help, but smile wider. "I must be mistaken at what I'm seeing... you actually care for her... deeply, don't you, Kurama," A wicked smile appeared on Morfran's face. "I have to wonder if the feeling is mutual."  
  
Morfran approached Kurama and stared down at his bound form. He reached out for his chest and dug his nails into his flesh. Kurama cried out in pain, as Morfran began to rake his nails across his chest. The tattered rags hung from Kurama's tunic by mere threads, as his flesh began to smoke at the burning touch of Morfran's nails. Kurama shivered in pain, as beads of sweat poured from his head, drenching his hair.  
  
Arella looked up to see Kurama only on his feet, because the pair of dragons held him up. "Look, Arella," said Morfran. "Look at the pain that you've cause him." Arella lifted her head to see the smoldering lines of blood across Kurama's chest that ran from his right shoulder to the left part of his abdomen. "I may spare him... if you beg me."  
  
Arella's eyes narrowed at Morfran, but then fell upon Kurama. She swallowed and clenched her fist. "No... I... Can't... I won't!" she said. Morfran smiled as she spoke.   
"I was hoping you'd say that." He then reached on for the left shoulder of Kurama and sank his fingers into the flesh. As he raked his hands across Kurama's body, the flesh could be heard sizzling, even as loud as Kurama screamed in agony.   
  
"K-Kurama…" said Arella softly. It was all she was able to get out as she tried to turn away from the sight. Kurama's head hung as Morfran removed his nails from Kurama's flesh and turned back towards Arella.  
  
Morfran looked at her, seeing that it was causing her just as much pain to witness Kurama's suffering. "I told you could spare him... just beg," said Morfran. He smiled. The girl couldn't fight... she was no warrior, he couldn't get any satisfaction defeating her that way... but to see her in pain... to see her spirit broken... that would please him just as much, if not more. "Come Arella... daughter of Amata... beg for me."  
  
  
Arella stared down at the ground, fresh tears making their way down her face. As much as she hated to do this, she had to do as he asked. She had already lost her mother to this murdering bastard; she would lose someone else to him too. *I'm so pathetic,* she thought to herself, *forgive me mother for what I am about to do, but I don't want to lose someone else, not like I lost you.*   
  
"Please," Arella said softly, lifting her head to look at Morfran, "let him go. I...I beg you, please let him go. I'm the one you want, not him."   
  
Morfran turned to Arella and smiled. He then shook his head as he looked down at her. "Pathetic... truly pathetic," he said. "Like mother... like daughter. If there was ever any doubt, it is truly erased. You are your mother's daughter." A sinister smile spread across Morfran's face. "I can tell you by the way you begged me... giving up before the fight is even done." Morfran turned to his minions and nodded at them. They threw Kurama's body onto the ground just in front of Arella. He lay there motionless, his eyes closed. The only sign that he was still alive was the occasional, yet faint rising of his chest.  
  
Arella stared absently as Morfran moved towards her and pushed her hair over her shoulder to reveal her neck. He then pulled a sword with a black blade and held it high, lining it up with her neck. One clean cut, and the prophecy would never come true. Morfran then began to bring his sword down upon Arella's neck.  
  
"Spirit gun!" shouted Yusuke, as a devastating blast of spirit energy flowed across the room, and hit the blade, knocking it from Morfran's hand. Morfran turned his attention towards the source of the blast and his eyes squinted.  
  
"The Spirit Detective," he said softly. He growled slightly at the sight of Yusuke. It was obvious that this detective was arrogant. He looked over to see more familiar faces. Hiei and Botan as well. "So, Botan... you're just in time to escort another Angel's soul to the great beyond."  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said Yusuke.  
  
Morfran smiled as Botan scowled at his comment, and Yusuke's arrogance became obvious. "You fools really have no idea who you're dealing with," said Morfran. "Well, perhaps it is time that you learned. Pay close attention... for it's last lesson you will ever learn."  
  
Author's Note: Well that's it for chapter 9. There's more to come soon, I promise. For now though, I have a small announcement I have to make. If anyone reading this is also into Yu-Gi-Oh and Fruits Basket, I need a Beta Reader for fics I'm working on for each of these. The current Beta Reader I have is already helping me out with another fic (which will be announced by the end of this fic, I promise.) and I don't want to over burden him. So, for those of you that are interested, please E-mail me at LLJade@aol.com and please title the subject line "Beta Reader for Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic" or "Beta Reader for Fruits Basket fan fic" so that way I won't delete the E-mail. Also, like is says in my little bio, I'm what people would call a Mary Sue writer, so you have been forewarned if you have a problem against made up characters. Anyway, I'm sure you've had enough of my babbling, so please read and review. 


	12. Training

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 11  
  
The warm rays of the early morning sun and the chirping of the birds awoke Arella from her slumber. She tried to sit up, only to find Kurama's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She couldn't help but smile as she looked over at his sleeping form. After their discovery that they were destined Soulmates, the two had spent a good part of the night talking. Kurama had called his mother and told her he would be spending the night at a friend's so that she would not worry. After the emotional roller coaster that Arella had been though that day, he wanted to be sure that nothing would happen to her. When she had laid down in her bed to go to sleep, he had laid down besides her so that he would be there if she needed him for anything.   
  
Arella lay back down, about to let herself fall back asleep again, when she felt something climb up onto the bed and start affectionately licking her face. She smiled again and gently scratched Kin behind the ears, knowing full well this was one of the many ways of him telling her that he was hungry for breakfast. She sat up and carefully slipped out of Kurama's hold on her, not wanting to wake him from his sleep. The first thing she did was fill his water bowl up with cold water so that he wouldn't be thirsty. As Kin was about to start jumping around and barking with excitement, Arella smiled and put a finger over her mouth, nodding over to Kurama. The little fox looked over at him and simply nodded, walking over to the water bowl and drinking from that.  
  
She then quickly washed up and changed into a pair of black pants, and a black Chinese shirt with elbow length white trimmed sleeves, a white trimmed mandarin collar, and white frog buttons. She quietly went down into the kitchen, surprised to see that Genkai was not awake yet. Perhaps she went to tell Yusuke and the others that I'm okay. She thought, realizing that the others still might not know where she was.   
  
When she had finished filling up Kin's food bowl, she walked back over to her room and set it down next to the water bowl. When she looked up over at her bed, she resisted the urge to burst out laughing. At some point, Kurama had moved to lay on his back, because there was Kin, laying down right on Kurama's chest. Arella did smile at them though before she sat down at a corner of the room, needing to think.  
  
She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed, resting her chin onto of her knees. Morfran's words still echoed in her mind over and over again. The part about her mother and the part of her not being able to fight. She shut her eyes, trying to calm herself down at least somewhat. There was something that she hadn't told the others, mostly because she didn't think it would matter at the time. She had honestly thought she would never see them again after they had rescued her.   
  
She knew how to fight. She had taken all sorts of martial arts and gymnastics classes when she was younger. Her mother had even trained her so that she could become more advanced. The problem was though, that despite all of the training, she had never been in a fight before and when she had seen the infamous Angel Hunter, before her very own eyes, she had not been able to remember a single move, not even something as simple as a kick. It was as though all of her training had disappeared. To be honest, she wasn't even sure she could remember how to punch properly. She had been tempted to practice some of her moves back at her old school on the bullies that had picked on her, but she would always remember the Angelic ways and beliefs that her mother had taught her so much about that she wanted to live up to.   
  
*God I'm so pathetic! You think I'd be able to at least throw a decent punch, but what happens?! I forget everything I ever learned and nearly end up getting Kurama killed. How am I going to explain to everyone that I know how to fight, but I don't know or remember how to use any of the moves I learned?! They'll probably laugh or worse, call me a coward. Then again, after how I ran off last night, I probably fit under the category of coward just perfectly.*   
  
Finally, there was a gentle tap at the door that caught Arella's attention. She pushed herself off the floor and moved forward to answer it. She opened it, and was surprised to see Hiei standing there. In his hand, he held a pair of wooden kendo sticks. His expression was as unfriendly as it always was, however he actually seemed annoyed about something.   
  
"Let's get one thing perfectly clear," said Hiei. "I expect you to be present outside and ready to begin your training. Am I clear?" He then turned and started down the hall. Arella stood there fore a few moments and blinked, astonished by his comments. She then quickly put on a pair of black shoes and started after him.   
  
"I'm... I'm really sorry, Hiei," said Arella. "It's just that I.…"  
  
Hiei stuck up his hand to silence her as they continued to walk. "Listen, I am not interested in excuses... only execution. I do not care what you do with the little free time you will have while under my instruction... as long as your performance depicts my expectations," Hiei stopped and turned to face her. "Which means exceeding them."  
  
Hiei turned and continued out the door, and was heading towards the field, Arella right behind him. When they reached the bottom, Hiei turned and tossed the kendo stick to her. "Now, we have thirty days to prepare you... I need to know, do you have any fighting experience at all? Because quite frankly, I haven't heard of many demons, tripping and impaling themselves in centuries."  
  
"Well, actually, I was trained very well," she said. "I took martial arts and gymnastics... even my mother trained me, but... I... I can't remember any of it."   
  
Hiei sighed. "You claim you were trained, but can't recall any of your knowledge? So, what should I do, hold your hand and help you learn to walk again?" He then turned away from her. "This will be a waste of my time. I suggest you find Morfran now and tell him to kill you and get it over with."  
  
"I *can* do it! I know I can," said Arella. "Just give me a chance! Please Hiei!"  
  
Without warning, Hiei threw his Kendo stick at Arella. She caught it, and quickly turned to see Hiei coming towards her with his actual sword drawn. His blade came slicing through the air at her. Arella lifted the stick to block the blow. She then duck as the blade came flying back towards her. His next move forced her to do a backwards flip, and come about in a defensive stance.   
  
It took a few seconds, but Arella finally saw Hiei simply standing there looking at her. He had put his sword away and was staring at her. It was then she realized what she had done. "You must harness your skills beyond instinct... had I desired... you would have been dead before you knew what hit you. We'll work on it... become conscious of all your movements. Everything from walking to chewing to breathing."  
  
Hiei continued to instruct Arella, and eventually moved on to sword-fighting techniques. He nodded with approval at how quickly she caught on. He worked with her for most of the morning, and had awakened many latent skills during that time, but still she had a long way to go before facing Morfran.  
  
**********  
  
Kurama woke to the sensation of something warm on his chest. He opened his eyes to see that Kin was now sitting on his chest, staring at him. He looked around the room, and saw that they were alone. He then turned his attention back to Kin. "I take it you enjoyed yourself up there?" he asked.  
  
Kin replied with a simple bark. Kurama smiled slightly as he reached up and took Kin into his arms. He sat up and slid off the bed. He walked towards the window, hearing the clangs and grunts of training. He stroked Kin's furry head as he watched Hiei and Arella spar. "Look at her," Kurama said softly to Kin, who barked again at seeing his master hard at work. "She's doing a good job, isn't she?" Kurama smiled as he watched her. "Yes, she's doing just fine."   
  
**********  
  
As the morning slowly slipped into afternoon, Yusuke and the Kuwabara arrived at the temple, glad to see that Arella was safe to say the least. Arella had been right in her assumption about Genkai going to tell them that she was safe.   
During lunch, Yusuke brought up the subject of teaching her how to fight. She flinched slightly, before she quietly admitted she had known how to fight, but had forgotten how until that day.  
  
"What?!" Yusuke screamed, "You mean to tell me you knew how to fight all this freaking time and you never said anything! How the hell could you forget?!"  
  
"Well, for starters, I've never been in a fight before. I don't have any experience like you and the others do. I was never attacked on the street or anything," Arella explained.  
  
"What about those stupid cousins and aunt of yours?! All that crap they put you though and you never once fought back to protect yourself?!"  
  
"That was different!" Arella snapped, glaring at him, "I'm sure you figured out by now that Angels are stronger then most people! If I had fought back, I might have accidentally killed them and even if I hadn't, you can guess what their like! Lets say I did fight back and I didn't accidentally kill anyone, you know what my aunt would have done once she had figured out I was different?! She would have sent me over to some lab somewhere to be experimented on! I had no other choice then to not fight back! I couldn't chance it!"  
  
Yusuke sighed. "Well if you look at it like that.…" Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Okay fine... whatever. So you know how to fight... the question is can you beat Morfran or not?" Arella opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. Yusuke groaned. "Yeah, that's what I was thought."  
  
"She will be ready when the time comes," said Hiei. He stepped into view. "But in order for that to happen, she must train," Hiei looked down at Arella. "And the time to train... is now."  
  
"Now?" asked Arella. "As in right now? I... I just sat down to lunch."  
  
"Lunch began almost half an hour ago. You have socialized during that time, and now the break is over. You must be able to use the skills you posses to act... not only react. Otherwise, you will be at Morfran's mercy, and the rest of the world will suffer right along with you."   
  
Arella sighed and pushed back from the table. "You're right. I'm coming," Arella stood up, and began to march behind Hiei back to the training field.  
  
"Well, at least Hiei isn't training me," said Yusuke. "The guy's obviously a slave driver."  
  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, boy?" Genkai asked Yusuke. "Just in case you haven't figured it out, if Arella fails, then you're humanity's last hope. Now, even thought we'd all be screwed if that happened, I'd like for you to at least be able to put up a decent fight."   
  
"Wait a minute, Grandma," said Yusuke. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying get your ass in gear and train with them. For once you may learn something useful!" said Genkai.   
  
"You've got to be kidding!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Of course I'm kidding. Your sorry ass should have started yesterday. Now, move!" Kuwabara began to laugh as Yusuke mumbled a few words and started towards the field. Kurama had already gotten up to follow Arella and Hiei to the field. "And just what the hell are you still doing here?" Genkai asked him. "Call me democratic, but I believe in equal opportunities, and that includes morons too. Now, move it!"   
  
"Hey lady, you can't boss me around like that!" said Kuwabara. He then grimaced as he realized that he'd said that out loud instead of thinking it. He then broke into a dash after the others. "Hey, Urameshi! Wait up!"  
  
Genkai watched as they all moved towards the field, shaking her head as she watched, "Only time will tell if we actually stand a chance against Morfran. And if we don't... then nothing will be able to stop him." 


	13. Before the Storm

Written In the Stars Chapter 12  
  
Days slowly evolved into weeks and soon, the final day of training had arrived. Arella's skills had improved quite greatly over the short time they had. Hiei was not the only one who had trained her. Kurama, Yusuke, and even Kuwabara had helped as well. Then again, Hiei had referred to him as a punching bag, considering how many times Arella had been able to hit him.  
  
For now though, everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Kin was wide-awake and walking about. He was worried about his Guardian; she had been training so hard and had little chance to rest. Everyone was pushing her to her limits, Hiei especially. Kin knew that she had to be tired, so since today would be the last day of training, he decided to do something to help her out.  
  
He quietly crept up to Hiei's sleeping form and saw that his sword was laying next to him. This was one of the rare times that the sword was not in Hiei's sleeping grasp. Kin bit down on the sheath's strap and started to drag it away. He wasn't trying to steal it, he was just going to hide it for a while, he would give it back later. He figured that without his sword, Hiei would delay the training and Arella could get her rest.  
  
"I will say this only once you little mongrel," came Hiei's voice breaking the silence in the room. He had not moved, nor opened his eyes, yet he was well aware of all that was transpiring around him. "If you don't leave my sword where it stands here and now... Arella will wake up to find that her beloved fox has become a Chihuahua."  
  
Kin whimpered slightly and let the strap slip from his bite. He didn't move however, but stared up at Hiei. Hiei turned his head, to look down at Kin, who waited in the same spot. "Your concern for your master is very honorable," said Hiei. "I assure your my intentions are aimed towards making certain you don't find yourself seeking another. Besides... physically, Arella's training is complete. All that is left... is for her to prepare her mind for the task at hand."  
  
Kin stared up at Hiei for a moment, and barked a jovial response. He started towards the bed, and was prepared to lick Hiei's face. Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes, turning his head, so that it was facing the ceiling yet again. "Don't even think about it," said Hiei. Kin whimpered slightly, but leapt down from the bed, and headed towards the door back to Arella's room.  
  
Hiei then sighed once again and shook his head, as he was alone once more. "Great. First, I halt my century long killing spree, agree to become a spirit detective.... and now, I'm talking to foxes. If this keeps up, Kuwabara and I will be best friends." Hiei frowned at the thought and turned over in his bed yet again, trying to ward off the thought.  
  
**********  
  
Arella stood on the field, her eyes closed and her body perfectly relaxed. Every so often she would let out long breaths of air, concentrating as best as she could. She was trying to summon her energy light attack that Angels were suppose to be able to perform. It was kind of something like Yusuke's Spirit Gun or Kuwabara's Spirit Sword; only this would be a ball of light energy. Angels could summon light energy of almost everything that existed. Some of the most famous ones were Light of Fire, Light of the Moon, and Light of the Sea. Arella had tried to summon almost every light energy listed, but so far, she had not been successful. There was only one that she had not tried, but that one was suppose to be very rare for an Angel to do.  
  
The Light of the Pure was not a common light attack. The last Angel who had been able to perform that attack lived almost four thousand years ago. It was an attack that not even her mother had been able to do, so Arella didn't really see the point in even attempting that one.  
  
After about twenty minutes of nothing put empty space in her hand, Arella let out a frustrated sigh and kicked the ground. *Why can't I do this?! Every Angel is suppose to be able to do this! What's wrong with me?!*  
  
She sat down on the stairs and sighed, staring up at the sky with keen interest. "What do you want, Botan?" Arella asked, having heard the spirit guide come from behind her.  
  
"I wanted to see how your training was going and I wanted to know if Kin was okay." Botan began, but stopped, when Arella turned suddenly to face her.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Arella asked, glaring at the blue haired girl before her.  
  
"I over heard Hiei say something to Kin before about using his sword on him or something of the.." Botan never got to finish as Arella was instantly back on her feet and marching over towards Hiei who had just stepped outside.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Arella snapped, not knowing where this burst of courage was coming from, but knowing somehow, Hiei would make her pay for it later, "How dare you threaten to hurt Kin! Do you even know the hell he's been though for the last month?! My cousins threatened to turn him into a pair of gloves, he gets kicked around by the son of some powerful dragon that I'm suppose to destroy and now you have the nerve to threaten him?! He's just a baby for crying out loud! How could you be so heartless! I swear, if you ever pull that again Hiei, I will..." Arella stopped when she felt something in the palm her right hand. She looked at it and her eyes widened in shock. There was a ball of white and gold light in it, glowing like a star in her hand. Somehow, out of instinct she knew that this was the infamous rare attack; this was the Light of the Pure.  
  
Hiei and Botan both stared at Arella's glowing hand. Hiei arched and eyebrow as he continued to study it. Finally, Botan spoke up, recognizing the power that was being displayed before her. "The Light of the Pure?!" said Botan almost whispering. "I... I can't believe it... you summoned the Light of the Pure?! I haven't seen such a sight in millennia!"  
  
"It's all in the motivation," said Hiei finally speaking up. He folded his arms and closed his eyes tilting his head towards the floor. "Unfortunately, even though flying on an oar... Botan could learn a thing or two about stealth." To this, Botan narrowed her eyes at Hiei. "It was her in fact that woke me, only to find your faithful companion trying to take my sword. I can only assume he wished to grant you a reprieve for your hard work thus far. The threat I made was intentional... knowing that Botan would overhear, and do what she does better than capturing souls... Gossip!"  
  
"I resent that you know," said Botan. "I prefer to think of it as catering information!"  
  
Hiei sighed. "Nevertheless," he continued, "now that you are able to summon your own Light Energy, you actually stand a chance against Morfran. And you've earned your rest," said Hiei. Arella sighed and began to smile. "As soon as you've mastered summoning this energy at will and not as a reaction. These are your last hours... I'd rather have you as ready as possible than send you into battle unprepared, only able to act on reaction. Now, get to work."  
  
Arella closed her eyes, slightly disappointed that her free time had been denied. "And if it helps, Arella," said Hiei. "Know that I won't have to carry out that threat if you lose tomorrow. Morfran will."  
  
"I understand," Arella said before she turned back to the field and continued her training.  
  
**********  
  
By some miracle of the Fates, Arella was able to master summoning her new attack within a few short hours and was now in the middle of sword fighting with Hiei. She was exhausted in both body and mind, but she refused to give up. She knew that the fight with Morfran would be much harder, especially since none of them had been able to figure out the first part of the prophecy was. What had everyone worried though was if they had the wrong person for the second part of the prophecy. Morfran had mentioned that she was the one, but what confused them was the part of the being an Angel from two different worlds. How was that even possible? However, they decided it would be best to dwell on the details later and prepare for the upcoming battle at hand. If they all lived to see the day after the fight, they would question it then, for now though, the trained for battle.  
  
Arella was now down on one knee, panting heavily, watching as the blur known as Hiei make his way towards her, his sword drawn. She quickly leaped into the air and landed on the branch of a nearby tree. She felt her heart beating seventy miles a minute in her chest as she tried her best to catch her breath. She knew she had to continue, she knew she had to go on, that she had to keep up her training, especially on the day before the fight, but her body was starting to grow weak and she had not taken a break all day. She was truly pushing herself beyond her limits this day.  
  
When she felt she was safe, she leaped down from the tree, landing on her feet, only to let her sword slip from her fingers, her body about to collapse to the ground from exhaustion. When she didn't, it took her a minute to realize that a pair of arms was holding her. She looked up and saw Kurama's face looking down upon her in worry and concern. She struggled to stand up straight so she could continue her training, but she stumbled a bit, Kurama keeping his hold on her so she couldn't fall.  
  
"You should rest," he said softly.  
  
"I can't," she replied, still slightly out of breath, "I have to train, I can't lose to Morfran..I can't..."  
  
"You heard her, Kurama," said Hiei flatly as he walked over towards them. "Let her be. She wishes to continue her training."  
  
Kurama sighed and looked back up at his friend. "Hiei, she'll be totally helpless if she's exhausted in her fight against Morfran. She needs her rest. Can't you see she's tired."  
  
Hiei's eyes squinted as he stared at Kurama. "Can't you see that she's not ready," Hiei replied. He paused for a moment and sighed as he looked away. "Of course you can't. Your vision isn't at its best when it comes to her. Know this Kurama. in all likelihood, Arella could defeat Morfran. She has the ability. but lacks the skill and the experience to use it. She's not going to gain that from a nap."  
  
"Hiei, she's about to collapse," said Kurama. "She's barely standing on her own."  
  
"Then let her fall!" snapped Hiei. "This is one time you can't protect her, Kurama." Hiei sighed as he looked at Arella who was still being held up by Kurama. "She will continue until she wishes to stop. or until she can stand no longer. The same conditions of her fight tomorrow. You know as well as I that Morfran isn't going to give time to rest!"  
  
Kurama sighed knowing that Hiei was correct. He looked down at Arella, and brushed some of her hair to the side of her face, and out of her eyes. He began to steady her, while she regained her balance on her own feet. "Remember, you can stop whenever you wish," he said softly into her ear. And slowly, he released his grip on her so that she could stand on her own.  
  
"I know, but I have to do this," Arella said smiling at him before she softly kissed him on the cheek. She then turned back to face Hiei and unsheathed her sword once again, ready to continue on with the intense training.  
  
**********  
  
Sometime at eight that night, Arella stumbled over to her bed and allowed herself to collapse onto the soft mattress. She was beaten, bruised, weak, and exhausted from her training, but she somehow managed to find the strength to sit up and set her sword aside. She slowly stood up on her feet and walked over to the bathroom thinking of a nice hot bath.  
  
When she had finished, she sat back down on her bed and pulled out her mother's diary, feeling she could use the influence and the strength to face her fears and fight the very same enemy her mother had fought so long ago.  
  
**********  
  
Amata stood on the hill top that over looked Morfran's fortress, Arch Angel soldiers by her side. It stood twenty stories tall, made entirely of a dark black stone that resembled brick, but was ten times stronger then steel. In the Makai, this stone was known as Hellfire. The walls were decorated with the dead bodies Morfran's victims, both Angel and demon alike. The bodies of the Angels were missing their wings, Morfran having cut them off himself to either keep as a trophy or to use in making some sort of new costume. The entrance to the fort was a large iron gate that was smeared with blood and body parts of those who had tried to escape and lost their life in the process. What made the fort stand out though was the tower that almost seemed to touch the sky. Around the tower was a circular balcony where Morfran likely stood in while he watched his loyal soldiers drag in victims every day. Just the thought of these things made Amata sick to her stomach.  
  
"I say we go ahead with out him," one of the Angelic soldiers spoke, "We can't trust the likes of him. He'll probably betray us and sell us off to Morfran!"  
  
Amata turned to face the solider and glared at him before she spoke, "You do wish to see your Soulmate again, do you not, Tuyen?" she asked coldly.  
  
Tuyen nodded and said, "Yes, more then anything General Amata. I don't want to lose her or our unborn child."  
  
Amata nodded, "Well then, you will do as I say. You all know how important this mission is. Everything is crucial; we must not let Morfran win this day. You all know what you must do as I know what I must do. All of you will be freeing the prisoners and taking them to the shelter. I meanwhile will be keeping Morfran busy. If I am not back after the singal is given, I want you all to go to the Living World without me. Understand?"  
  
They all gave a curt nod in response, each remaining silent until the sudden sound of upcoming footsteps shattered the silence. All but Amata drew their weapons, ready to attack. She merely looked at them and raised her arm, silently telling them there was no danger. She then looked onward and smiled when she saw the infamous youko thief approach them.  
  
"So you trusted me enough actually come. I'm touched," he said, smirking slightly at the small group of Angels that stood before him.  
  
Amata just ignored the comment and said, "Let's just one thing clear. I will pay you *after* the mission has been finished and all the captured Angels as well as my soldiers are free. Agreed?"  
  
The youko simply nodded and walked past the other Angels, Amata right at his side, the group heading towards the fortress where they were led to a hidden underground passageway that led them directly to the prison cells.  
  
Amata on the other hand though, turned to the hall on the right, getting ready to do her part to create a distraction so that Morfran and his followers wouldn't come barging in while her soldiers were setting the captured Angels free.  
  
She raced down the halls, her sword drawn as she saw several soldiers in the distance. She charged at them, slicing all of their throats in one quick swipe. More guards flooded the halls but she easily beat them all. As the last one fell to the ground, she head the sound of footsteps approaching her from behind. She spun around, her eyes widening in shock when she saw a massive black dragon approach her, a grin of evil delight on its face. She noticed though that instead of the trademark gold eyes, its eyes were glowing with black energy.  
  
Morfran was a master at many things. His skills with a sword were legendary, as well as his methods of torture with his fire. His specialty though was the ability to take control of someone's mind. No one knew where he had learned the ability from, but it was a skill that he often used to his advantage.  
  
"Well hello my dear. I was hoping the infamous Amata would show up. I've heard so much about you and your campaign to free your people from my reign," Morfran taunted though the dragon, "Tsk, tsk, my dear. It's hopeless really. I have half the population in my prisons and the other half are dead, killed by my hand of course and I assure you that you will be next on the list."  
  
At that moment, a been of bright gold light flashed though the air, giving Amata the signal that everyone in the prison cells had been set free. She smirked and looked back at the dragon before saying, "I don't think so," and slicing off the head of the dragon. She then headed for the nearest window and jumped out, her wings spreading out and carrying her across the sky.  
  
She soon landed at the campsite where her eyes beheld all of the Angels that had been set free as well as her soldiers and Youko Kurama. She smiled at him kindly before she led him aside and pulled out a very large piece of the Makai Sapphire.  
  
"I believe this is now yours. Thank you again, for everything." 


	14. Self Sacrifice

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 13  
  
Botan hovered on her oar through the forest. She remained silent as she moved ahead, occasionally looking back to see how Arella was doing. Arella had been so silent for most of the morning, Botan wasn't sure if she was that confident, or just plain terrified. Her attention was then caught by the sound of a loud smack. She followed the sound to its source, Kuwabara.  
  
"Dammit!" he shouted. "The mosquitoes here are the size of grapefruits! Didn't anyone bring any bug repellant?!"  
  
"Knock it off, Kuwabara!" said Yusuke. "Why don't you just announce we're hear over a freakin' bull horn!"  
  
"Watch it, Urameshi!" said Kuwabara. "One more word outta you and I'll."  
  
"Guys... Please," said Arella. "Some of us actually have a lot on our minds right now. Do you mind?" Everyone stood facing Arella for a while, until finally, she turned away and continued ahead, just passing Botan.  
  
Botan looked back at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Way to go boys," she said, before soaring after Arella. Both Hiei and Kurama stepped past the teens, leaving them standing there looking guilty. It wasn't long before they too started after them.  
  
"You know this is all your fault, Kuwabara," said Yusuke.  
  
"Uh-uh! It's yours!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Yours!"  
  
"Yours!"  
  
"Yours!"  
  
"Yours!"  
  
The two continued their exchange for a few seconds in hushed whispers before they caught up with the rest of the group.  
  
As they reached the top of a hill, the sight of Morfran's fortress stood before them in all of it's horrifying glory; looking exactly like the description that had been in Amata's diary. Arella let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as her eyes looked down upon what could possibly be her death sentence, as it had been for so many other Angels before her. Those who had been captured, tortured, and killed for their wing feathers, for the use of their healing powers, and for trying to protect their kind and stop their tormentor once and for all. Now it was her turn to face the deadly adversary that so many had faced before, the one she was supposedly destined to defeat, but with so many unanswered questions, she wondered if she would succeed.  
  
As she took another step forward, she stopped, feeling as though she and the others were being watched. Her head snapped over to the right as she quickly drew out her bow and arrow, aiming for the trees and firing a single shot. A few seconds later, the dead body of one of Morfran's soldiers fell to the ground.  
  
"Whoa! Damn!" shouted Yusuke as he watched the body fall before them. "Arella, how did you know?" he asked. Most of the others seemed quite impressed by the display as well. Arella took the time to catch her breath, for the excitement had really gotten her adrenaline pumping through her veins. She turned as she felt the soft touch of Kurama's hand on her shoulder. He offered her a smile and nodded.  
  
"Not bad," said Hiei. "A few seconds later than I would have expected you to react... yet not bad at all."  
  
"Hiei," began Botan. "Give her a break!"  
  
"No," said Hiei. "Morfran certainly won't, and that's what she has to prepare for." Hiei looked towards Arella once again. "Trust your instincts more than you trust your senses, understood?"  
  
Arella nodded at Hiei, knowing that he wasn't being picky, but trying to help her as much as he possibly could in these final moments. It almost surprised her how well she'd come to understand him in such a short time. Arella then turned her gaze back towards Morfran's fortress. "I guess we should move on."  
  
"Yeah... let the ass kicking fest begin!" said Yusuke as he exchanged a smile with Kuwabara, who was starting to get just as excited about the pending dangers that lie ahead.  
  
Arella tried not to look too nervous as they walked on. To kill one small lackey was one thing, but to be headed to destroy one of the most lethal Angel Hunters known was something else. She truly wanted to believe that she could do it, that she was really the one who was meant to kill him. There still so many unanswered questions though that left her as well as the others confused. How could she be an Angel of Two Worlds and who the hell was the Cold Fox? Whatever the case was, she knew she had to stay strong till the end and if she survived this day, there would hopefully be answers to the questions almost everyone had been asking.  
  
As they reached the fortress, the gates slowly opened, welcoming them inside. The room the stepped into was dimly lit with a few torches and before them were five tunnels leading into complete darkness. They each examined the room, carefully looking at each of the tunnels, trying to decide which way was correct. Arella walked to the tunnel in the center, looking at it closely before she took a few steps inside.  
  
A loud slamming noise filled the room and Arella quickly spun around to see that cage bars had lowered on the door of the tunnel. "Kurama!" she cried, running towards the bars. She had just about made it when the floor beneath her collapsed and she fell to the bottom, rolling around on the ground a bit before she was able to stop and slowly sit up.  
  
*Oh that was brilliant,* she thought sarcastically, *Great way to impress the heroes, Arella. You really showed them how smart you were.*  
  
A noise from the corner of the room drew her attention, her head snapping up to see two of Morfran's guards, looking at her and snickering. She withdrew her sword, ready for a fight when one of them lifted up his hand and shook a finger at her. "Ah, ah, ah, I don't think that would be a smart move there, young Angel," the first guard said, moving over to the wall where a lever was placed, "This little thing is connected to the room where you just left. If you so much as try to attack us, all I have to do is pull it and the room will be filled with fire, burning your friends to a crisp. Now, you don't want that, do you?"  
  
Arella let out a frustrated sigh before she sheathed her sword and lowered her defenses. She wasn't about to get Kurama or his friends hurt because of her stupid actions.  
  
"Good girl," the second guard said, an evil smile on his face, "Now, I suggest you come with us. Morfran has been expecting you."  
  
**********  
  
"Arella!" cried Kurama as he ran towards the bars. As he watched her fall into the opening of the floor, Kurama dove and slid across it. Just as his hand was about to grasp her own, he realized that he missed. "No!"  
  
"Aw, dammit!" shouted Yusuke. He and the others had run up towards the bars to see that Arella had fallen down below. "Now, what do we do?" he asked.  
  
"For now, I believe the rest is up to Arella," said Botan.  
  
"What?! And let her face Morfran alone?" said Yusuke. "No way! I want a piece of that smoke-blowing lizard myself!" Yusuke pounded his fist into the palm of his hand.  
  
"But Yusuke, the prophecy clearly states that Arella can defeat Morfran," said Botan. "Remember only she and the Cold Fox will be able to stop it and we don't have any idea who or where this Cold Fox is. I'm sorry Yusuke, this is Arella's fight. You can't change the prophecy."  
  
Yusuke clenched his fist. "Well, at least we can do is find Arella, and let her know that we're with her! I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit here and wait!"  
  
"Yeah!" chimed Kuwabara. "I'm with Urameshi!"  
  
"Then we're wasting time," said Kurama finally standing up. "I suggest the first thing we do is get through these bars."  
  
"Allow me," said Hiei as he drew his sword and dashed towards the bars. With a pair of slices, the bars fell away, revealing the corridor that Arella had tried to follow first. The Sprit Detectives then stepped into the corridor, not knowing what they would find, yet hoping it would lead them to Arella.  
  
**********  
  
The two soldiers dragged her up the series of spiraling stairs until they came to a tall black wooden door with the image of a dragon carved into it. One of the soldiers grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open. They then threw Arella inside and slammed the door shut. She quickly got on her feet and tried to pull the door open, but to no avail.  
  
"There really is no point in trying to escape, you're fate has already been sealed," Morfran's voice echoed.  
  
Arella slowly turned around, her eyes scanning the room before her. It was almost pitch black, but the occasional torch gave it enough light for her to see into the room. She took a few steps further, seeing a balcony extending to the outside. This allowed her to realize that she was in the fortresses tower.  
  
She then unsheathed her sword, her eyes continuing to scan the room for any sign of where Morfran was hiding.  
  
Seeing the sight of Arella holding her sword only caused the room to fill with a rumbling laughter. Arella's head whipped in every direction as she tried to find it's source, but the echoes from the chamber walls made it all too difficult. "So girl," he teased, "you actually have some hope of defeating me right now?" His laughter continued. "You don't even know where to strike first!"  
  
Suddenly, on impulse, Arella swung behind her. Again the chamber filled with laughter. Arella swung wildly again, and the laughter continued. She paused, and held her sword firmly, as she tried to remember all that Hiei had taught her. The first thing she needed to do was calm down. Being jumpy as she was, definitely wouldn't help her win this duel. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a moment before slowly opening them, taking cautious strides through the room. "I'll find you eventually," she said.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of golden eyes lit the shadows behind Arella. She realized where her opponent stood, yet a fraction of a second to late. As she spun to strike, a huge hand came crashing down at her. The blow struck her across the face knocking her from her feet, and sending her to the ground a few feet away. Suddenly, the room filled with laughter again, as a darker figure, darker than the shadows, stepped forward.  
  
Morfran stood there, his shape highlighted by the torches as he stared down at Arella. She quickly got to her feet, and could taste a bit of blood in her mouth. Morfran shook his head at the sight. "And you're supposed to be the Champion sent to stop me? Consider your Angelic race a lost one... and the humans soon to follow!"  
  
Morfran then pulled his own sword from his sheath. As he did so, he raised his hand into the air slightly, the flames upon the torches rising with his hand, offering more light. His own blade was obsidian in color and the black metal mixed well with the shadows. "Now, daughter of Amata... come forth... and meet your doom."  
  
"We shall see about that," Arella said before they lunged at each other, beginning the fight.  
  
The room echoed with the loud clang and crashing of each blade as it was struck by the other. Despite her earlier mistake from before, Arella was able gain the upper hand, occasionally taking Morfran by surprise with a kick or a punch.  
  
In an instant, Arella kicked Morfran's sword out of his hand, sending it flying across the room to the other side. She kicked him to the ground and positioned her sword at his throat, ready to take the life of the one who not only killed her mother, but thousands of her kind before her.  
  
**********  
  
The thud of bodies could be heard as they were slammed up against the wall at the same time. Yusuke and Kuwabara let go of two of Morfran's soldiers and watched as they slumped to the ground. The pair of boys looked back at each other. Yusuke was the first to speak. "You get any directions out of that guy?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Kuwabara. "He just kept playing dumb."  
  
"Who said they were playing?!" cried Hiei. He had just run through about eight of Morfran's soldiers who had charged at him. His sword was moving at such a blind fury as he weaved through them all, that it barely seemed that he'd cast a blow. Yet, Hiei kneeled after he leapt past the last of the soldiers. He had pushed his sword into it's sheath, and with the final nudge, the bodies began to fall. Hiei then stood up and approached Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"And just how the hell are we supposed to ask them questions after that?" said Yusuke.  
  
"That... is not my problem," said Hiei as he looked back at Yusuke. However, it wasn't long before all of their attention was captured by the sight before them. They watched as Kurama used his Rose Whip mercilessly on the soldiers. He cracked the whip at them, sending several petals flying at the soldiers so fast, that they soared straight through the their bodies, and out the other side.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei watched as the bodies fell to the floor. One of the soldiers tried to escape, but Kurama cracked the whip around the soldier's neck and hurled him back. The soldier crashed to the floor so hard that he cracked the stone beneath his back. He cried out in pain as Kurama walked forward and stepped on his neck. "The girl... where is she?!" he spat.  
  
The demon couldn't speak, and gasped for air as he tried to push Kurama's foot up, so that he could breath. Kurama cracked the whip at the pathetic attempt and actually took off some of the skin on the dragon's arm. "Answer me... or next time, the arm goes with it!" The demon raised his hand and pointed at a flight of stairs. Kurama turned his eyes towards them.  
  
Kuwabara ran over and looked up. "Hey... it leads up. Probably to that tower!" he called.  
  
Kurama looked down at the demon and squinted his eyes in fury at him. "If you're lying... or if she's hurt... I'll be back," he warned. Finally, Kurama lifted his foot and started towards the stairway.  
  
Yusuke walked over towards Kurama. "Hey... What's gotten into you?" he asked. "You were pretty rough back there... even for you. Hell, even for Hiei!"  
  
Kurama paused for a moment, and simply looked at Yusuke. His gaze was enough to warn the boy that he was better off not asking that question. Yusuke watched as Kurama moved on ahead. He clenched his fist, as Kurama walked away. He'd never seen Kurama this angry and Yusuke almost felt sorry for whatever was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.  
  
The Spirit Detectives raced up the spiraling staircase as fast as their legs could carry them. "Look! A door!" shouted Yusuke as they raced up the final stairs. Before them stood a wooden door. "So, who wants to knock?"  
  
Hiei leapt into the air. "Allow me," he said simply. He drew his sword, and with two quick slashes across the wood he landed just in front of the door. He sheathed his sword again, and as he did, Kuwabara and Yusuke leapt over him, and pushed in the sliced portion of the door. The boys rolled as they hit the floor, and quickly stood in position ready to attack. Hiei and Kurama then burst into the room as well.  
  
"Arella?!" called Kurama as soon as he was in the room. "Arella, where are you?!"  
  
However, it wasn't long before Kurama could see that Arella stood perched over Morfran, with her blade against his neck.  
  
"You... you did it," said Kuwabara. "You... you beat 'em all by yourself!"  
  
"Of course she did it," said Hiei smirking. "She was trained by me, did you expect anything less?"  
  
"I knew she could do it!" cried Botan as she entered the room on her oar.  
  
Yusuke turned towards her. "Botan?! Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you help us with those goons downstairs?"  
  
"Well, you boys seemed to have everything in hand," said Botan. She cleared her throat. "Besides... I had to find the little Grim Reaperess's room."  
  
Yusuke shook his head in disbelief. "Why did I even ask?" he said. He then turned towards Arella. "Okay, finish him off, so we can go home."  
  
Morfran meanwhile, turned his head away from the girl, his eyes now falling upon Kurama. He smirked inwardly as he continued to stare, a plan instantly coming to mind.  
  
A black glowing energy formed around his eyes and in a flash, it entered Kurama's allowing Morfran to do what he needed to do.  
  
Arella had positioned the blade of the sword for a swift strike, wanting to finally end this once and for all. Just as she was about to swing, she felt a painful snap at her hand and her sword sliding a few feet away from her. She looked down at her hand, seeing a red streak of blood seeping from a freshly made cut. She then turned her head and to her complete shock and horror, Kurama stood there with his Rose Whip in hand, glaring at her with hatred. She knew that wasn't Kurama though, not the Kurama she knew.  
  
She then glared back at Morfran and hissed, "What did you do to him?!"  
  
"What have I done?" asked Morfran, yet as he spoke Kurama's did as well. In fact, they spoke at the same time, speaking the same words. "I have taken control of his body. After all, it is a fight that you wanted is it not? Then, let us continue."  
  
"No!" shouted Arella. She looked over at Kurama, and saw that Morfran truly was in control, because Kurama was ready to fight. "Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Your quarrel is with me!" said Morfran. "The shell I occupy should not matter. And to defeat me... you have to kill him!" Morfran laughed lightly. "Or be killed yourself."  
  
Arella looked back at Kurama and shook her head. "No, no I won't fight him!" she said. She looked towards her Soulmate. "Kurama, you have to fight this!"  
  
"Arella! Quickly! Get to your sword, and kill Morfran! Then, Kurama will be free!" shouted Botan. Suddenly, several soldiers of Morfran burst into the room. Yusuke and the others turned around to face them.  
  
"Damn!" shouted Yusuke. "There weren't this many when we came in! Where the hell did they come from?!"  
  
"They sense their master's danger and have come to save him!" shouted Hiei as he cut through several of Morfran's guards.  
  
"It's important they we hold them back!" shouted Botan as she smashed her oar into the face of one of the soldiers. "We have to give Arella a chance to defeat Morfran! And if any of these guys get through.."  
  
"Don't worry!" shouted Yusuke. "They won't!"  
  
Arella retrieved her sword and could only slowly back away as she watched Kurama/Morfran come closer to her. She would not fight him. Kurama was her Soulmate. She would not hurt him!  
  
She looked over her shoulder and saw that she was backing away out to the balcony. An idea started to form in her mind as she looked back at the Morfran controlled Kurama. She then sheathed her sword, looked right into his eyes and stepped onto the balcony ledge.  
  
"Tell me Morfran, how would you feel if I ended my own life here and now? That wouldn't make you very happy, would it? I mean, after all, what will your followers say when they hear that rather then defeat me yourself, you allowed me to commit suicide? I don't think they'll think very highly of you. So even if I die now, you'll go down in history as a fraud." Arella then crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"No! Guards, seize her now!" Morfran/Kurama screamed.  
  
Two guards then ran towards her, but it was too late. Arella's body was already beginning to lean backwards.  
  
Morfran's eyes widened at the sight before him. His guards, hearing his call began to push harder against the Spirit Detectives until finally a few of them broke through.  
  
"What the hell!?" shouted Yusuke. "Who let 'em through?!" Yusuke turned to see a few soldiers step on Kuwabara's back. "Dammit, Kuwabara, I told you to hold them back!"  
  
"Shut the hell up, Urameshi!" shouted Kuwabara. "I can't help it that six of 'em decided to use me for a floor mat at the same time!" Kuwabara finally got to his feet and started after them. "Well, what the hell are you waiting on, help me stop 'em!"  
  
The Spirit Detectives began to move backwards to stop the minions that had broken through their defenses. It was then that Botan saw what Arella was about to do. "Arella! No, don't! Not like this!"  
  
Yet, as she spoke, Arella continued to fall further and further back. And it was at that moment, that Kurama snapped from the trance. He watched as Arella's body fall out of sight on the balcony. "What?" he said as he tried to understand what he was seeing. "No... NO!" he shouted as he ran towards the balcony. "Arella!!!" 


	15. The Dragon, The Angel, and The Fox

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 14  
  
Arella's body continued to rush further and further towards the ground at incredible speed. Her eyes were still closed and she had somehow managed to keep herself from screaming to the top of her lungs in fear. She hadn't expected it to end like this, but she knew she would rather forfeit her own life rather then to see Kurama hurt or killed by her own hand. She could only hope Kurama would forgive her for what she had just done and would not suffer the same fate most Angels went though when their Soulmates died prematurely. Most would go mad, others would walk around in a deep state of depression, but almost all would commit suicide. Her mother had been one of the rare few that had managed to survive and not suffer the side effects when she had lost her Soulmate.  
  
*Mom. I wonder if I will see her again when I die.* Arella thought idly to herself. It was then that her descent to the ground suddenly stopped. At first, Arella thought her life had come to an end, but after a few moments, she slowly opened her eyes. They widened a bit in shock as she looked down at herself. Arella was floating in the air, a golden energy spiraling around her body. There was also felt a strange tingling sensation that she felt at her back, almost as if something was getting ready to come out.  
  
She slowly lifted up her hand above her face, still in awe at this event of transpiring before her. Slim, petite, yet transparent fingers then took the hand. Arella looked over to see her mother's spirit smiling at her while she held her daughter's hand. She mouthed the words, "I love you", before she then vanished as quickly as she had come. The spirits of other Angels long deceased then started to come fourth and hold her hand, each disappearing after a few moments. She could only watch silently, confused at what it was they were doing. When it was over, the tingling on her back then started to become stronger and stronger until she heard the back of her shirt start to rip.  
  
**********  
  
Kurama rushed to the balcony and peered over the side. The only thing he saw below him was the blackness of the abyss that had claimed Arella. "Arella," whispered Kurama. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Arella was gone. And in more ways than one, Kurama blamed himself. But not just himself, there was another to share the blame. Kurama turned and faced Morfran who was just getting to his feet. "You."  
  
Morfran looked up to see the redheaded demon start towards him. He raised his hands to signal some of the guards that had made it past Yusuke and the others. Kurama removed his Rose Whip and began to slash it about. With barely a thought, it ripped one of the dragons in half at the waist. Kurama then broke out into a run. Morfran turned to call more of his guards to his aid, but quickly felt the sting of the Rose Whip strangling him. Morfran grabbed at it, and turned to face Kurama.  
  
"You killed her," he said coldly. "And for that you will pay with your own life... your own blood. And I won't stop making you pay, until I'm satisfied. Your pathetic life is hardly worth a second of hers."  
  
Suddenly, a dragon soldier leapt onto Kurama from behind. His hold on his Rose Whip was broken as he reached for the soldier. Kurama touched his skin and planted the seed of the Death Plant. Kurama's hand opened, the Death Plant sprouting in seconds, tearing its way out of the soldier's body.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" asked Kuwabara after he'd just finished stabbing a dragon soldier with his Spirit Sword. "That looked like one of Kurama's Death Plants, but he's never made 'em sprout that fast."  
  
"There's a reason for that," said Hiei as he continued to fight off a few of the dragon soldiers. "Kurama's passion has been lit. He's fuming for a way to deal with the flurry of emotions that are currently plaguing his soul."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?!" asked Kuwabara just as he was tackled by a dragon soldier.  
  
"It mean's he's really pissed!" shouted Yusuke. Yusuke then fired his Spirit Gun, taking out the dragon that had just tackled Kuwabara. "And it also means that Morfran may be in big trouble." Suddenly, the room began to flood with even more dragon soldiers. "Ah, damn, where are these guys coming from!"  
  
Suddenly, a pair of large black dragons made their way towards Kurama. Just as he was about to take up the Rose Whip, one of the dragons kicked Kurama against the stone wall while the other spat fire at the soaring figure. Kurama collided against the wall, barely more than a crisp as his jacket had been burned off. He pushed himself to his feet, but the two black dragons charged him, crashing him into the wall. One of the dragons lifted Kurama up, keeping his hands bound together as Kurama dangled helplessly in the air.  
  
"We're gonna rip you into shreds... piece by piece," said the other dragon as he brandished his claws and began to rake away at Kurama's flesh. Kurama grit his teeth as he could feel the razor sharp claws eat into his skin. Morfran looked on, a smile upon his face. The Spirit Detectives were beaten... and would soon fall, just as the Angel had.  
  
"Lord Morfran!" cried one of the soldiers as he flew up from the sky and back into the castle. "It's the girl, she's still." the solider never got to finish his sentence as a gold arrow suddenly plunged deep into his back, coming though his chest. The other soldiers watched as he fell to the ground dead before they ran over to the balcony to see what had killed their comrade. No sooner had their heads peered over the edge that several more gold arrows shot from the sky below and pierced their throats.  
  
"What the hell?" Morfran asked as he watched the soldiers collapse to the ground in a pool of their own blood. He didn't understand, who could have shot those arrows?  
  
His question was soon answered when he saw Arella, having somehow magically appeared, standing on the balcony ledge and quietly stepping down to the floor. There was something different about her though. Her eyes were still the same purplish blue that they had been before, only now, there was a silver ring around the pupils and a look of fury in her eyes.  
  
That was when he sensed her Spirit Energy, his eyes widening with shock as he slowly backed away. "How? How could you survive?! You're suppose to be dead!"  
  
Arella couldn't help but chuckle a bit before shaking her head and withdrawing her sword. She then leaped into the air and landed a few feet away from Morfran, her sword now stained with blood. The head of the dragons that held Kurama then fell to the ground.  
  
"You're the mighty Angel Hunter. Can't you figure it out?" she asked. It was then that she unfolded a pair of newly formed Angel Wings for all in the room to see.  
  
Morfran continued to look on at Arella. And suddenly, the mystery behind the event that had just occurred began to reveal themselves to him. Morfran clenched his fist tightly, cursing Arella silently as she stood before him. She was obviously a great deal more powerful now than she had been, and stood a much better chance of actually winning. However, if Morfran had any hope of holding on to his own chance at victory, he'd have to act soon, before Arella had the chance to realize the full potential of her power.  
  
Kuwabara looked up, his eyes widened as he sense the power now flowing from Arella. "Whoa! You feel that?" asked Kuwabara as he looked at Hiei, whom had just removed the head of a dragon soldier with his own blade. "Her spirit energy... It's higher than anything I've ever sensed before!"  
  
"You're right," said Hiei. "There's definitely something... unusual about such an explosion of her spirit energy level. And the fact that she was able to survive the fall.."  
  
"Of course!" said Botan standing there with a bat over her shoulder. "How could I have forgotten?! It's Angelic Instinct. When Angels come of age, they instinctively leap of some precipice or something... and their wings emerge. It's much how the birds on your world learn to fly, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke had just finished driving his fist into the face of one of the dragon soldiers as he turned to face Botan. "Wait a minute!" he shouted. "How the hell could your forget to mention something like that!? We're fighting in the dragon's den for our lives, and you forget to mention that Arella's gonna leap to her doom, so that she learn how to fly?!"  
  
"Well excuse me for forgetting such idle details while a bloodthirsty dragon is trying to rip my face off!" shouted Botan. She threw the bat from her hand, which soared in the air, crushing the skull of an approaching dragon soldier. Botan then marched over towards Yusuke, and folded her arms. "You just don't know the stress I'm under these days. And you certainly don't make my job any easier. And the way you say thank you is simply by yelling at me!"  
  
Yusuke sighed and shook his head at Botan's ravings. "Now really isn't the time, Botan. Save it for after the fight to the death."  
  
Botan smiled. "Oh yes, right. I forgot all about that! You see... this is why one of those palm pilot things could really come in handy."  
  
The dragon soldiers began to retreat towards the door. They were obviously frightened after sensing the immense power that was being emitted from Arella. It was a power so strong that it rivaled even that of their master's. The dragons then moved on towards the door, leaving Morfran to fend for himself. "Cowards," he muttered under his breath. He watched as Kurama took steps towards Arella. "No, this battle is still far from over," he said to himself.  
  
Kurama stepped towards Arella. He watched as a single drop of blood fell from Arella's blade onto the stone floor. His gaze then moved up to gaze into her eyes. "Arella?" said Kurama, barely able to believe his eyes. She was safe. "I... I thought that I'd lost you."  
  
The look of anger that had been on Arella's face softened when she saw an injured Kurama walking toward her. Her hand reached out and gently touched one of the cuts that was on his forehead. As soon as her finger gently pressed against it, a white glow emitted from the finger and seemed to touch cut and bruise that he had received. When the glow faded, all of Kurama's wounds were completely gone. There wasn't so much as one single mark on his body.  
  
Arella then withdrew her hand and walked passed Kurama over to were the body of the two dragons lay. She kneeled down on the ground for a moment before standing back up and walking back over to her Soulmate, his Rose Whip in her hand. She stopped before him, looking back into his eyes as she presented his weapon to him. "I shouldn't be the only one who kills Morfran. I think we should do it together. He has hurt us both after all, don't you think? He deserves to be killed by the both of us."  
  
Kurama looked down into Arella's eyes. His heart was overtaken by the simple joy that she was alive. When she had touched him, she had healed more than just his physical injuries. She also healed his heart. His heart, which had only moments ago, began to ache with the loss of his love... his Soulmate.  
  
He looked down at the Rose Whip that she now offered him. His eyes slowly came back up to meet hers. Kurama then moved to reach for the weapon. As his hand touched it and Arella's hand, there was a flash of light that engulfed them both. Yusuke and the others brought their hands up to cover their eyes from the blinding flash. Even Morfran turned away to elude the light.  
  
Yet, within the light, Kurama's red hair began to change to a bright silver. And a pair of fox-like ears began to sprout from the top of his head. Even a bushy fox-like tail sprang from his backside. His green eyes became gold. And finally, as the light began to recede, there stood Kurama. And finally, his clothes began to turn white as well.  
  
"I don't know how comforting the rest of you may find this," began Hiei as the light began to subside. "But it appears that Kurama has reverted to his old form... Youko Kurama, the Silver Fox."  
  
At hearing this, Morfran's eyes widened. "Wait," he said to himself. He stared at both Arella and then back at Kurama as they stood side by side, now turning to face him. "When the Cold Fox, and Angel of Two Worlds unite.." Morfran shook his head. "No, it can't be... the prophecy.."  
  
Yet, now it was beginning to make sense. Arella was definitely the Angel of Two Worlds. And Kurama, he was now the Cold Fox... the words of the prophecy were coming to pass.  
  
"No," said Morfran shaking his head. "I refuse to be defeated by words that were written centuries ago!" he spat. "The two of you shall die! And after I step upon your mangled corpses, no one will be left to stop me!"  
  
Arella shook her head at the pathetic sight and sighed, "Why is it that you villain types always make these stupid little speeches about how invincible you are just moments before you die? It's really annoying. You know you're going to go to Hell once we kill you, just accept it."  
  
Morfran backed away as Arella and Kurama slowly walked over to him, their weapons ready. He searched frantically around and grabbed one of the fallen soldiers sword. He would not let the prophecy come to pass! He would not let himself so easily be destroyed, he would win this fight! His back hit the wall as he continued to face the Angel and Fox, ready for a fight, however, Arella easily kicked Morfran's sword out of his hand, the blade landing on the other side of the room with a loud clang.  
  
"Any last words?" she asked in a cold voice.  
  
Morfran stared at Arella and Kurama fear in his eyes. There was only one remaining piece of the prophecy left to be fulfilled. his demise. "Well," said Morfran. "If the destruction of the Angel Hunter is to come. then I will take one more Angel with me!" Suddenly, Morfran crouched over as in pain. The threads of his clothes could be heard, ripping to shreds. Suddenly, the wings upon his back grew larger as did the rest of him. Soon, Arella and Kurama both stood before a full-grown black dragon!  
  
His eyes were red as blood, and his teeth sharp enough to rip through stone like a hot knife through butter. The dragon raised its head and roared, and the chamber shook beneath all their feet. A puff of smoke shot from the dragon's nostrils and a brief spark exploded from the side of its mouth. The dragon, Morfran, turned to face his executioners.  
  
"Holy crap!" cried Kuwabara. "That guy really is a dragon!"  
  
"Gee, and they say that the education of today's youth is in peril," said Hiei. "I can't wait to tell all the critics how wrong they are."  
  
"Uh, I don't think now is the time for witty sarcasm, you two," said Botan as she backed away as well.  
  
"Yeah, well you're the resident expert, Botan," said Yusuke. "In this type of situation, what should we do?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked Botan. She then turned and looked at the others. "Run!"  
  
And with that, all of them took off towards the door. However, a fiery blast soared over their heads, throwing them all to the floor, and engulfing their exit in flames. Yusuke turned around to look back at Morfran only to see his giant scaly claw crashing down upon him. Yusuke rolled across the floor just in time to avoid being crushed. Yusuke set himself up, aimed his Spirit Gun and fired. The blast tore through the air, and nailed Morfran.  
  
"Yes!" Yusuke. "This dragon is toast!" However, as the smoke cleared, Morfran still stood there. "What the hell is going on? That was a direct hit?!"  
  
"It's the prophecy, Yusuke," called Arella. "Only Kurama and I can kill, Morfran." Kurama now stood next to Arella staring at Morfran. His silver mane flowed in the air slightly.  
  
"Okay, so do it already, before we end up as this guys dinner!" called Yusuke.  
  
"Actually, I'm not entirely sure how we're supposed to kill him. He doesn't have the weaknesses of ordinary dragons. If he did, he would be dead already," said Arella. She then held out her sword, and both she and Kurama leapt out of the way of a fire blast from Morfran. Arella took to the air, and swooped towards Morfran. However, the dragon's wing came crashing towards her causing her to move off for the kill. Arella landed on the ground next to Hiei and Kuwabara who both stood with there. Hiei held his sword, and Kuwabara had his spirit sword ignited.  
  
"Oh silly me!" cried Botan as she seemed to have realized something. "I just remembered that he does have a weak spot!" A fire blast touched down just behind Botan throwing her forward. She screamed in the air as she was tossed about like a rag doll. She landed on the floor next to Yusuke who had just fired another blast of his spirit gun at Morfran. Seeing that her jacket was on fire, Botan quickly removed it and tossed it on the ground. "Oh that does it! That was a really expensive jacket!"  
  
"Botan, forget the fashion report!" called Yusuke. "You said this thing had a weak spot!"  
  
"Right. It's a missing scale in its breastplate. it should be right over his heart," Botan recalled. "But there's no way that he's just going to stand still while we take that shot. I don't even know if we have an attack strong enough to do enough damage."  
  
"We do," said Arella stepping forward. "The Light of the Pure."  
  
"Well, that might do it," said Botan. "but we still have to find a way to keep him still long enough for you to get your chance."  
  
"Leave that to me," said Kurama stepping forward. He looked over at Arella, his fox-like appearance slowly being blurred by a bright light. "I just need a brief distraction as I transform."  
  
"We're on it!" said Yusuke. "Kuwabara! Hiei! Let's go!" The three spirit detectives rushed off towards Morfran running in different directions, and trying to divide the dragon's attention, and even annoy him by making small, quick attacks.  
  
Meanwhile, the light around Kurama got brighter and larger. And soon, as the light faded, there stood a large silver wolf with glowing golden eyes. The fox growled and leapt into view and stood opposite the dragon, Morfran. Both growled at each other. Kurama, in fox form, leapt to pounce Morfran, however the dragon leapt into the air to avoid the attack.  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Yusuke. He fired his spirit cannon just in front of Morfran. The attack caused the dragon to stop its escape as its path was blocked off. That gave Kurama the time he needed. The large fox leapt into the air, and it's jaws wrapped around Morfran's neck. As his fangs dug beneath the scales, the dragon fell to the chamber floor. The impact shook the chamber again.  
  
Kurama used all his strength to hold the Morfran down. As the dragon and fox wrestled on the ground, Arella took off into the air. She paused and hovered in one place, watching the scuffle. Her wings continued to flap as she waited for her chance. And then. she saw it. Her left hand began to glow once again, and an orb of gold and white energy began to form in her hand. Seeing the small opening, the missing scale in Morfran's chest, Arella hurled the energy ball at her target.  
  
As the orb of energy moved closer and closer, the fox and dragon continued to scuffle. At one point, it seemed that Morfran had freed himself, but Kurama recaptured his grip around the dragon's neck and drug the dragon back to the floor. And at the exact moment, the orb of energy made its target.  
  
Morfran gave a quick jerk, which thrust Kurama loose. The fox flew against the wall, and as he made contact, the fox changed back into Youko Kurama. The silver-haired demon watched the sight before him. Arella landed next to him a few moments later, to witness the affects of their joint attack as well. Morfran gave a moan as his body pulse. Soon, light seemed to be ready to pour from every crevice of his body. His red eyes, became bright white. The light also escaped through his mouth, nostrils, and even the outline of every scale on his body. And soon, the light erupted from Morfran, as it tore its way free from the Angel Hunter. The blinding light filled the chamber, the entire castle destroying everything that was evil. All of Morfran's soldiers met their demise as well as they tried to scramble from the light. And after the Light of the Pure had done its work, the light began to subside, leaving only Yusuke and the other Spirit Detectives alone.  
  
Kurama now had his red hair again. He turned towards Arella, whose wings had vanished as well. They turned to each other, and upon reading each other's eyes, took each other's hands. Kurama gave Arella's hand a squeeze. He stared down at it, and then looked back up into her eyes.  
  
"I-is it over?" came Kuwabara's voice breaking the long silence.  
  
"Yes," said Arella. "It's over. All of it."  
  
"Actually," said Kurama still looking into Arella's eyes. "I think some of it is just beginning."  
  
Author's Note: Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Beta reader has been busy and all that stuff. Oh, and this isn't the last chapter of the fic. There's still more to come real soon, and hopefully it won't take me this long. And by the end of the story, I recommend you read my Author's Note, because I have a surprise that I will be announcing.And also, I'm doing this as a favor to a good friend of mine. If any of you have gotten flamers by someone named Lady Marmalade Sakura and think it's SakuraFlower298 aka Lady Juriana, you're wrong. Lady Marmalade Sakura and Lady Juriana are not the same person. They are completely different people. If Lady Marmalade Sakura is reading this, please stop with the rude flamers. If you don't like a fic, just don't read it. You're making Lady Juriana lose her friends. 


	16. Questions Answered

Written In the Stars  
Chapter 15  
  
The return back to Genkai's temple had been a silent, yet relief filled one. They could all forget about that danger, at least for the moment. Arella couldn't help but wonder though, what would happen to her now. Would her newly found companions be a permanent part of her life or would she go back to the things were before, alone and friendless? There was also the issue of where she would stay now. She had served her purpose and defeated Morfran with Kurama, would that now mean that she had to return back to her aunt and cousins home? Back to living in the run down attic spending the little money she had on food and running from her cousins beatings.  
  
The sound of a bark brought her back to the real world. As they had reached the last of the stone steps that led up to the temple, Kin came running out, leaping into his guardian's arms, licking her face affectionately and letting out barks of joy, his way of telling her he was happy she was back.  
  
"Hey, I hate to break up the happy moment here, but I think there's some questions we all need answers for," Yusuke said.  
  
Kin stopped his display of affection, looking at the boy with what one could consider to be a look of seriousness. Arella too looked over at Yusuke with a serious look on her face. "Yes, I do suppose you're right."  
  
"For one thing, I don't get that prophecy. I mean, I understand the whole thing with Kurama being the fox and all, but it's that Angel of Two Worlds bit that's got me confused. How the hell can one person be from two different worlds?"  
  
Arella didn't know how to respond to this. She too was confused by that part of the prophecy. She had spent so much time training and preparing for her fight with Morfran, she hadn't thought on it much.  
  
Kin then let out a small whimper, his nose now nuzzling the palm of her hand that had been cut when Morfran had used his power to control Kurama's mind, forcing him to use his Rose Whip on her. She looked down at the injured palm, which still stung with pain. *I'll have to clean off the blood once.*  
  
That's when it dawned on her. She continued to study her hand, now looking at the bloodstains almost in awe. *Blood. That's what it was talking about! God I am such an idiot! Why didn't I realize this sooner?!*  
  
"Hey Arella, you all right?" Yusuke asked, bringing Arella out of her trance.  
  
"I think. I think I know what the prophecy meant," she said softly. "Most of you remember my aunt and cousins, correct?"  
  
"Well, yeah, hard not to forget something as ugly as them," Yusuke commented, "but I don't see what they have to do with any of this."  
  
"Well, my mother was an Angel as you all know," she sighed, knowing this next part would be slightly difficult and afraid of what their reactions would be, "but the people I was living with before all of this happened. They're not from my mother's side of the family. Angel's are not that cruel, it's not possible. They're from my father's side of the family."  
  
"I still don't get it," Kuwabra said, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Let me sum it up this way. My mother was an Angel, yes, but my father wasn't. My father was human."  
  
"Oh! Now, I understand! Her parents aren't literally from two worlds, but metaphorically! One being human, and the other an Angel!" Botan beamed with pride having figured out what Arella was saying. She turned towards Yusuke and offered him a cat grin. "Oh Yusuke, I'm so disappointed in you. If you had studied your English assignment like I told you, you would have picked up on the metaphor in the prophecy a long time ago."  
  
Yusuke frowned as Botan gloated. He wasn't annoyed by the fact that she had figured it out, but by the fact that Botan rubbed it in. "Well," said Yusuke, "I probably would have had time to study if I weren't out saving your ass all the time."  
  
"Oh now, Yusuke," said Botan waving her finger. "Excuses, excuses. Your work as a spirit detective doesn't interfere with your schoolwork that much. You've had plenty of time to study. Or at least you would have if you hadn't spent your extra time at the arcade."  
  
"The arcade?!" repeated Yusuke. "But how do you know.?" Yusuke turned towards Kuwabara who stood there whistling avoiding his eyes. Yusuke knew then that Kuwabara had been the one that ratted him out. Especially, since he was the one that Yusuke had gone to the arcade with. "Kuwabara.."  
  
"Hey, I had no choice, Urameshi!" Kuwabara confessed. "She cornered me. threatened me. and.."  
  
"Offered him a hefty supply of tokens for his next trip to the arcade," finished Hiei with his arms crossed.  
  
"Well, it's good to see that there's still loyalty among friends these days isn't it, Hiei?" said Kurama smiling. Hiei simply nodded. Kurama then turned towards Arella. "Arella?" Arella turned to look towards him. "Now. now, that the prophecy has been fulfilled. I was wondering what your intentions were? Are you returning to your home?"  
  
"In all honesty Kurama, I don't know. I don't want to go back to my aunt and cousins. I don't want to go though that hell again, but I don't have any place else to go and since I did what I was suppose to do. I don't know if that means if I'll ever see you guys again or what. I mean, wasn't the only reason I was staying here was so I be trained properly and defeat Morfran?" Arella asked, biting her lip nervously. Kin let out another whimper as he looked between his guardian and Kurama.  
  
"What is with you young people today?" said Genkai as she started descending the stairs towards the others. "You're all so dense these days! It's true you were invited to stay here to train. but not necessarily to defeat only Morfran. There's always more you can learn, girl."  
  
"And there's still a great deal for me to teach you," added Hiei. "I'll only be done with my pupil when she can defeat me. Which means you'll be stuck with me for a very long time."  
  
Kurama smiled and looked back at Arella who seemed slightly surprised by what she was hearing. "Besides, if you were unhappy at your old home, you really shouldn't return there. I would hate to see you go. especially now."  
  
Arella could not believe what she had just heard. It seemed as though the Fates were finally smiling down upon her. She finally had the two things she had longed for since her mother's death. Friends and a good home. A smile graced her face at the thought of all of this, but she still had one question that had yet to be answered. "Does all of this mean I'm a Spirit Detective now?"  
  
Yusuke smiled and began to stroke his chin. "Gee that's a tough call," said Yususke. "I mean, so far the whole team's been just us guys.."  
  
"Wait a second, Yusuke!" said Botan. She stepped over towards him and pointed at herself. "What about me? I'm a team player on the field too."  
  
"You?" said Yusuke. "You've got to be kidding. You never do anything except get in trouble and scream really loud."  
  
"IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" shouted Botan into Yusuke's ear. Yusuke stumbled backwards, with his hands over his ear. He was about to respond, but Genkai grabbed his arm. "I'll have you know I kept those walking zombies at bay and saved Kayko, and more importantly I did it all by myself."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way," said Yusuke finally. He then looked down at Genkai and pulled away from his grasp. "I suppose you want in too?"  
  
"And be associated with the likes of you?" scoffed Genkai. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
Kurama turned towards Hiei and Kuwabara who nodded at him and Arella. "I think it would be safe to say that you're right. You are already a Spirit Detective."  
  
"Yeah," said Yusuke finally, smiling as well. "Besides, with Kuwabara, we're gonna need all the help we can get." At that Kuwabara's eyes widened with anger. He clenched his fist and began muttering under his breath. 


	17. Epilogue

Written In the Stars  
Epilogue  
  
Arella raced through the streets back to Genkai's temple, a huge smile spread across her face. It had been a few weeks since Genkai had taken the girl into her home and much had happen during that short time.  
  
Aunt Maura had suddenly come to the realization that Arella was no longer living in her home and the moment she had seen her on the street, walking back home from school, demanded that she return at once. Arella had refused and quickly told the psychic of what had happened. The next day, Genkai had paid Aunt Maura a visit, her, Yusuke, and the others watching from a nearby window while the two women talked business. The conversation between the two of them seemed pretty stiff for a while, but soon, Genkai had said something, which caused a look of complete and utter horror to spread across the other woman's face.  
  
Both Yusuke and Arella were on the ground in fits of hysterical laughter. To see the look of terror on her face, it made Aunt Maura appear as though she were some kind of rat. To them, it was truly a sight to behold.  
  
As soon as Genkai left the house, the others started to follow, Aunt Maura standing by the door, watching for a few moments before she regained her voice, "If you think I'm going to continue to pay for that tramp's education, you are sadly mistaken! You'll have to pay for it on your own and so you know, that school is quite expensive! She'll probably have to go back to her old school!"  
  
A chill had traveled down her spine at the thought of returning to her old school. The idea of returning to all of her former bullies, of having to deal with the jeers, cruelty, and taunts of the other students sent waves of sheer panic though her.  
  
Three days after the incident though, a miracle happened. The janitor she had spoken too only a month before when she had been hiding from Kurama had a son who was a music teacher at the school. He had approached her during one of her classes and had asked if she would be interested in applying for a scholarship program he had started. It would allow her to continue going to Mieou High, paying for her tuition in full as long as she was willing to play her choice instrument for the school in competitions, concerts, and such.  
  
Of course, she agreed, but she had to play before him and the other teachers to see if she would qualify. She had one week to practice before her audition and everyday after school, she would go into the old music room and practice until her fingers were numb. What surprised her most was when she came out of the building and saw Kurama standing there, waiting for her. He would wait for her every single day that she stayed after school to practice. On the night before her performance, she took him aside, knowing she would have to explain the consequences of what could happen either of them should one die prematurely. She had not been thinking of that when she had allowed herself to fall off the tower. It wasn't until while she was falling that she realized how badly she could have hurt him. She had been overcome with guilt afterwards and knew that she would have to tell him sooner or later of the risks.  
  
"Some go into this deep depression they can't be taken out of. Others could start to slowly go insane. In the end though, they all commit suicide." Arella explained while she held Kurama's hand in her own, "That was one of Morfran's favorite methods of torture for a lot of Angels he captured. He would kill one in front of the other and then leave them here with a dagger, rope, or even with the very weapon he used. He'd come back to their cell five days later and the other Angel would be dead. My mother.when my father died was one of the rare few to survive. I don't know how or why she did or where she got the strength. All I know was that she was somehow able to overcome it and move on somehow. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before. I know I should have, but with all that happened, it slipped my mind completely. I should have warned you before the fight, at least then you would have been prepared. I wasn't thinking when I fell off that tower. If I had, I wouldn't have done something that stupid and worried you the way I did! I'm so sorry."  
  
It was obvious that she was angry with herself as well as ashamed. She couldn't bear to look at him as a few stray tears made their way down her face.  
  
Kurama had looked at Arella, and saw that the guilt was trying to eat at her heart. He reached over and wiped the tears that were beginning to leak from her eyes away with his thumb. He then took a deep breath, and allowed his hand to rest on hers. "Arella," he began softly. "Regardless of what could have happened... if I'd lost you... nothing would have really prepared me for that moment. I don't know what I would have done... or what would have happened with Morfran."  
  
Kurama gently squeezed her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it. He watched as his words and his eyes entranced her. She hadn't even noticed the rose in his hand, until he caressed her cheek with it. "The only thing I know for certain, is that I care for you... love you with all my heart. And I will do everything in my power to protect you from harm... and cherish every moment we have together."  
  
Hearing those words made Arella's spirit soar and by the afternoon of the audition, she didn't feel the least bit nervous. She remembered as she took her place at the piano, knowing that she could do this. That she could give the performance of her life and get the scholarship and that is exactly what she did. She poured her heart and soul into the selected pieces and waited the decision of the judges.  
  
When they told her the scholarship was hers, a smile had spread across and had run out of the school with a newfound energy. Now she was on her way back to the temple to tell the others of her success.  
  
"Hey, bitch."  
  
Arella stopped in her tracked and looked over her shoulder to see her cousins coming towards her, a look of bitter fury on their faces.  
  
"I don't know what the hell that old lady said to our mother, but it's gotten her real shaken up. I think it's time that we finish you off once and for all," Adara growled before pulling out a switchblade from her pocket.  
  
Arella turned around completely and just looked at them for a few moments, completely calm and still before she said in a soft voice, "Go ahead."  
  
Tamma was the first to attack, running straight towards her, hand in a fist, ready to strike, but fell flat on her face as Arella performed a sweep kick before following though with a palm strike to the girl's nose. Tamma let out a cry of pain, coving up her now bloody nose with her hands before running off in tears.  
  
Aulii was the next to attack, ready to throw a punch, but as before, Arella was prepared for it. She grabbed the girl's wrist and twisted her arm, kicking her in the face with an inside crescent kick. Aulii stammered back a few feet once Arella had let go and quickly followed her sister's example.  
  
Now all that was left of the sisterly trio was Adara. She glared at Arella with fury in her eyes, moving the switchblade expertly in her hand. The two circled each other before Adara finally made the first move, the blade aimed for Arella's heart. The half Angel swiftly stepped to the side and the opponent's jaw with a elbow strike, following it though with a knee strike to Adara's stomach and then twisting her arm behind her back, making her cry out in pain.  
  
"I am only going to say this once. Leave me alone, I never want to see you or again for as long as I live, do you understand me? If you don't, I maybe forced to take lethal action and since it would be considered self defense, I don't believe I would get in much trouble for it," Arella said n a cool voice.  
  
"Go to hell," Adara growled, which only caused Arella to twist her arm even more until it was near breaking point. "All right!" She screamed, "All right! You won't ever see us again! Just let me the hell go!"  
  
Arella merely nodded and released the girl, who glared at her for a moment before running off to join her sisters. A grin of triumph crossed her face before she turned back around and continued to head on to the temple.  
  
As she continued to walk onward, she paused for a moment as she saw Kurama standing a few yards in front of her. Standing behind him were Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. She smiled and walked towards the others, stopping in front of them and looked at each of them as they smiled at her. "How long have you guys been here?" she asked.  
  
"Long enough," said Kurama softly as he reached down to take her hand in his own. "Long enough." At his touch, Arella smiled and Kurama responded the same.  
  
"Yeah, we were definitely here for the part where you smashed that tramp's face in!" said Kuwabara excitedly. "That was beautiful!"  
  
"Her grace and execution could use a little polishing, but other than that, it was fine," said Hiei emotionlessly as he stood against the school wall with his arms folded across his chest. Arella smiled slightly at Hiei, knowing it was the best praise she could ever hope to get from him.  
  
"Yeah, we knew you could handle yourself," said Yusuke. "Now, whattaya say we head home?"  
  
Arella smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go home." And with that, the Spirit Detectives started on to the temple, the team stronger than it had ever been before.  
  
Author's Note: First of all, I want to thank my best friend and fellow author, Moonchampion. Without you, this fic would have been finished. Thank you so much for everything. Another thanks goes out to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. You're support has meant so much to me the last few months and you're patients has even been more amazing. I know you all have been waiting far to long for this. Thank you all so very much for everything.  
  
Now, now for the moment you have all been waiting for, the surprise I have talked about for sometime. There will be a sequel to this story. It won't be an ordinary sequel though; it will be a crossover fic with DBZ. It's my first attempt at a crossover, so please be kind and for any of you Hiei fans out there, he will be getting love interest in this.  
  
I also have a request to ask of you all. For any of you who are interested in an anime called Weiss Kreuz (Also known as Knight Hunters), I just started an RPG based on it and I could really use some players. I've only heard from one person that's joined so far, but that's it. If you're interested or know someone who might be interested, here is the link:  
  
  
  
If the link does not work, please inform me and I will E-mail it to your or whatnot. Anyway, I am also working on a Weiss Kreuz fan fic and I could really use a beta reader (and possible co-author) as well. If you are interested, please E-mail me or put something in your review.  
  
If you guys do one or even both of these small things for me, I promise I will put up the first two chapters of the sequel by the first week of November, does that sound good to you all? I know I'm asking for much, but I really want people in this RPG and I would like someone to beta read the fic and as they say, desperate times call for measures. So, *gets on her knees before you all*, please, please, please join. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I really need people in this! Thank you all again. 


End file.
